A Heart Broken Queen
by Magnus87
Summary: "I'm tired of fighting just to get some crumbs of love that vanish as soon as I get to hold them in my hand. I'm all out of hope, I'm done fighting for people that obviously don't love me back." Swanqueen and other characters ;) Hope you enjoy it XD
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone ;) so I've started writing this, i don't know if it's good but it just came to me, please give me your opinion, it is extremely appreciated ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was a cold and dark morning the sky was grey and the sun refused to shine. Emma hadn't been able to sleep after everything that had occurred, for the last seven days she had broken the curse and before she could notice she was saving Regina's life from a crowd of infuriated fairytale characters and after that she tried to rip everything she felt for the woman from her heart but she couldn't. The anger that was ripping her from inside she launched it towards the brunette and now that she thought about what had happened, she said things that she shouldn't have, she crossed a line that probably could never be repaired again. Trying to push her feelings down and out of her mind she decided to go for a run to clear her head, but her mind was always filled with the brunette's broken figure in front of her.

When she opened the door she saw a wooden small box and a letter on top of it. The envelope had her name on it, she immediately recognized the beautiful handwriting. Not wanting to go inside again she sat down against the wall and took the letter from the envelope.

_Emma,_

_It's been seven whole days since I last saw your face, seven whole days since I felt your lips, seven whole days without your embrace, it's been seven whole days that my heart has been filled with pain. I can't erase from my mind the look on your face when you finally believed in Henry and broke my curse. You only believed because I pushed you to. I needed to know if you could really love a woman like me and sadly I was right you can't, no one can. I can't forget the words that you said that day but the one that keeps ringing in my head is "Monster" you have no idea of how that broke me, you shattered everything that I was beginning to build for you, I was changing for you, for Henry, you made me want to be better. You took my heart away and I couldn't do anything about it, but now with the curse broken and the fact that now magic is here I can literally give you my heart so you can do whatever you want with it, you can make me suffer or you can simply crush it either way it doesn't matter, I'm never getting you back or Henry so disappearing seems to me the obvious choice and I'm giving you my heart so that you can terminate this life of darkness that haunts me._

_I know that you don't believe that I actually feel something deep for you but in the name of whatever it was that we had I'm asking you to do what your family and the whole town wants, kill me, if I must go then please concede me my last wish, I only ask that it's you the one to do it._

_Once and certainly forever yours,_

_Regina_

"No, she can't be serious." She was shocked she couldn't, she refused to believe the words on the letter. _"she can't seriously have taken her heart out…"_ she reached for the box, she took several deep breaths and finally she opened the small box, as she opened it she started to hear a rhythmic sound "bum bum, bum bum" her eyes automatically swam in tears, softly she caressed the beautiful organ that belonged to the woman that filled her dreams, her soul, her whole heart. She couldn't yet forgive her, forget everything that happened, but she sure as hell couldn't and wouldn't kill her nor would she let anyone touch one single lock of hair of the precious brunette.

Once more rage built up inside of her, she grabbed the box and went running to the 108 Mifflin Street house. As soon as she arrived she began punching the door screaming. "Regina I know you're in there, open the god fucking forsaken door before I break it down, Regina…"

Regina was seated in the middle of the staircase, unable to move, she desperately wanted to see Emma but she was afraid of what was going to happen in the minute that she pushed the door open. Breathing deeply she encouraged herself up and she went to the door. As soon the door began to open Emma burst inside the house.

"What the fuck were you thinking Regina? Are you fucking kidding me?" her eyes were so full of rage that Regina didn't even recognize the beautiful green in them, the green had completely vanished and there was a dark cloud in its place.

"Emma…" she tried to talk but the blonde didn't let her.

"Do you really think I want to kill you? I might not want you in my life right now but I don't want you dead and for the record no one is going to kill you either because if someone tries to I'll put is sorry ass in prison faster than a blink of an eye." She was exploding so fiercely that she had to stop to breathe, she could feel her heart beating in her head. After filling her lungs with air she continued "Here take it back." She extended her arm with the small box in her hand "I don't want it and definitely I don't want to use it to kill you. What the hell were you thinking to rip out your own heart?"

"It's not mine anymore and at least while it is out of my chest it doesn't hurt as much…" Emma stepped closer.

"Put it back in." Regina looked at her in the eyes and just whispered "No."

"God damn it Regina put it back in." She opened the box and due to her rage she grabbed the brunette's heart a little too strongly giving it a squeeze. She only noticed what she had done when Regina put a hand on her chest and fell to her knees. Her instinct to protect the woman kicked in and she knelt in front of her.

"Shit, I'm so sorry Regina I didn't mean to do that." She could see the pain mirrored in the brunette's eyes and she felt ashamed, that happened because of her. "Please put it back in." Regina grabbed Emma's hand and looked at the blonde deeply.

"Just crush it, please. Please put an ending to this pain I can't take it any longer." She begged the blonde.

"No, I told you I don't want to kill you. I'm just going to tell you this one more time put it back in, now." Regina nodded but she didn't grab her heart, she putted it back in her chest using Emma's hand and as soon as her grip diminished on the blonde's hand Emma fell back "Jesus Regina did you have to do that?"

"I'm sorry…" Emma didn't give her time to keep talking, she couldn't explain what she felt when she placed the brunette's heart inside her chest, her judgment was clouded and she acted on what she desired to do, she launched herself towards the brunette and smashed their lips together, she kissed her roughly, consumed by desire and lust. She pushed Regina to the floor and remaining on top of her she violently raised the woman's pencil skirt, she needed to possess her, feel her one more time.

Regina was overthrown with all that was happening, she didn't want this kind of love making with Emma but she knew that this was going to be their last time together, so despite of the way it was happening she let the blonde take what she wanted. She enjoyed every harsh kiss, every bite on her neck, she even enjoyed the forceful way Emma pushed inside her with two fingers, maintaining a fast rhythm.

They were so lost in their feelings that they didn't notice the smooth white light surrounding their body.

Emma knew that the woman was almost reaching her orgasm by the way her center began to tighten around her fingers so she pushed one more finger inside and almost instantly Regina came on her long fingers, lifting her back from the floor and then slowly coming down, Emma kissed her one more desperate time because she wanted to remember the softness of Regina's lips.

Getting a hold of her emotions Emma finally opened her eyes and pushed herself up and locked her gaze with Regina "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done this." And she walked away not looking back even once. Regina was so broken that she embraced herself in a fetal position and stayed there on the floor crying.

…

Kathryn decided that despite everything that had happened, curse included, she knew Regina, the brunette had truly become her friend, she had seen in firsthand the brunette change, she saw her cry, she had been her crying shoulder many times, she saw her honestly smile but most importantly she had seen Regina fall in love with the Sheriff. She had been there through all the changes, from cold hearted to a melting loving heart, from a regal posture to an almost hopeless person.

With all that in mind she decided that she wouldn't abandon her like everyone else had done and that was what made her go to Regina's house that day.

When she got there her heart jumped with fear, the front door of the house was closed but she could hear someone sobbing and she knew that since the curse had been broken the only one inside the mansion had to be Regina. She immediately thought that someone could have gotten inside and hurt the woman. So not wasting any more time to dwell on it she simply opened the door and made her way in, closing the door behind her.

As soon as she turned her back to the door she saw Regina laying on the floor, trembling and crying like she had never seen before, her body was coiled up like a baby in its embryonic state. Regina looked so small and fragile, Kathryn never thought that she would ever see such a powerful woman in that condition, completely broken.

She approached the slim body on the floor and she sat cross-legged right behind her and she pulled the trembling body up from the floor and onto her legs. For a couple of seconds Regina looked at her and in that moment she was expecting the brunette to push her away or even scream at her but none of those reactions came, instead Regina let her hold her.

Regina curled her body even more and she let the blonde woman give her some comfort, some kind of affection, she didn't know why but she trusted Kathryn. She couldn't deny that she was surprised that the blonde woman was there but right now she just needed her friend, the friend she had before the curse broke, they could talk later about everything or anything Kathryn desired but in this moment she simply wanted her friend even if only for a couple of minutes.

After ten minutes Regina was finally able to stop sobbing and got her tears to stop flowing. Feeling a little more in control of her emotions and her mind she didn't know how to speak with Kathryn, what could she say to the woman that was currently comforting her? Most importantly why was the woman even doing it? She was absolutely sure that she didn't deserve such kindness. Her reveries suddenly came to an end when she heard Kathryn's voice.

"Are you feeling better?" Kathryn asked tugging a lock of dark hair behind Regina's ear.

Regina couldn't voice her answer so she simply nodded and slowly she began to pull her body apart from the blonde woman.

"Want to tell me what happened to you?" the blonde woman asked kindly.

Regina was getting more confused by the second, not only had Kathryn comforted her but she looked really worried about her and she seemed genuinely concerned about what might have happened to her, she blinked a couple of times before she was able to voice her doubts "Why are you here? Why do you even care about what might have happened to me? Help me understand your presence here because I can't think of a single reason for you to willingly be here."

Kathryn was looking her in the eyes and she gave her a smile before answering "Regina whether you like it or not we were friend, we are friends, at least I would like for us to remain friends." She sighed but kept talking without breaking the eye contact, she knew that the brunette needed that in order to process her words and accept that she was telling her the truth. "I'm here because I care about you and I don't want you to feel alone or abandoned because you're not, you can count on me always." She grabbed Regina's hands and gave them a small squeeze "I know that with the curse breaking it's like all hell broke loose but I know you, I saw you change, you are not the same person anymore, you're better and I know that your heart is a hundred percent capable of loving. I saw you fall in love, I saw how you loved Henry and I know that in the beginning you weren't truly my friend but that changed along the way, you trusted me just like I trusted you. So I want you to know that I'm not leaving you to face all this alone and that you can trust me as you did before because I trust you and I truly care about you, you are my best friend."

Regina was completely stunned into silence, she didn't know how to react or what to say, for the first time she was out of words, so she expressed her thankfulness by hugging the blonde. After a couple of seconds she let go "Thank you. You have no idea of what this means to me. I need to tell you that I do care for you and I trust you too, I don't know why but I do and I'm so grateful that you found it in your heart the courage to forgive me for all I've done."

"Regina lets bury the past and move forward ok?" Regina nodded. "So are you going to tell me what happened? Someone hurt you?" the blonde asked preoccupied.

"I'll tell you but first let's move to the couch in the living room, we'll be more comfortable there." Kathryn nodded and they both got up from the floor and moved to the living room.

Once they were comfortably seated Regina spoke almost in a whisper, it hurt so much "Emma, Emma happened."

"What did she do to you? If she did something to you I guess it's time for the Sheriff and I to have a serious talk." Kathryn said getting angry.

"Please don't. Don't talk to her. It was my fault, I was so desperate and I wasn't thinking clearly and I just wanted it all to be over that I…" she stopped, she couldn't say it, the words got stuck on her throat.

"Regina, you what? What did you do?"

"I…I rip…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath "I ripped my heart out and I gave it to Emma so she could crush it, so she could put an end to all my suffering. Nobody wants or loves me, everyone wants me gone, so what better way to get me out of their life's forever than to kill me?"

Out of the sudden Kathryn grabbed her by the lapels of her coat and screamed at her "Have you completely lost your mind Regina? What were you thinking?"

"That's exactly the problem I wasn't thinking. I was, I am hurting, I'm heartbroken I acted on an impulse…"

"Promise me you don't do it again. Promise me you'll fight for Emma's and Henry's love?"

"I can promise you that I won't let myself be killed but I won't promise you I'll fight for them. I'm tired Kathryn, I'm tired of fighting just to get some crumbs of love that vanish as soon as I get to hold them in my hand. I'm all out of hope, I'm done fighting for people that obviously don't love me back."

"Regina don't say that, you know that's not true, they love you, they are just hurt right now, but you will see that in time they will come for you, they are going to miss you and until then you have me." She stated, releasing Regina's coat.

"I don't believe that they will come back but I do appreciate your friendship and company." The brunette said with a small smile.

Kathryn was looking intently at her, she had the feeling that something else happened, something that Regina was hesitating on telling her "So are you going to tell me what else happened or do I have to pull it out of you?"

Regina looked at her surprised "How did you get to know that well?"

"I told you, I saw you change, you were learning to open up to me, to trust me. Now stop averting the issue and tell me what else happened." She could see that the brunette was nervous because she hadn't stopped fidgeting with her fingers.

"She was here this morning and she gave me my heart back, we exchanged some words and she was angry with me because of what I did and she ended up making love to me out of anger and I just let her take me, it wasn't what I wanted but I know that it was the last time, I know I'll never have again…"

"So you just let her use you? Really Regina? You're braver and stronger than that, you can't let her or anyone to get over you like a truck, you are a valuable person and you deserve better."

"I wish I could just believe that." She sighed.

"You will, in time." Kathryn said in an encouraging tone. "Now let's make you something to eat, you look to thin for my taste, I don't want you getting sick." And with that she jumped from the couch and pulled the brunette off of it and she guided them to the kitchen. She was going to help Regina, she was making it her mission, help the woman recover her faith and if she dare wish, help her recover the loves of her life.

* * *

><p>Sorry for anything writing mistakes :)<p>

Please leave me your review and tell me if this is worthy, thank you all for reading ;)


	2. Chapter 2

So here goes the second chapter, hope you all enjoy it and I also hope that I won't disapoint you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Two months had passed since the last time Emma saw Regina, she missed her like crazy, she missed her scent, her smooth skin, she missed their conversations but what she missed the most was the feeling of the brunette's body against hers after they had made love. Emma was in her room, sitting on her bed holding Regina's photograph in one hand and caressing her face with the forefinger of the other. Her thoughts were interrupted by Henry that entered the room and was calling for her.

"Emma, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah kid, what's up?" she looked at him, he looked sad, he looked just like she felt.

"Emma do you think I could see her?" he asked, sounding afraid and not knowing what her reaction might be.

"Henry…" she sighed "If you wanna see her I support you, she's your mom and nothing is going to change that kid." She signaled him to get closer.

He moved closer and sat on the bed right in front of her "I miss her Emma. Everyone still thinks she's evil but I don't believe that, not anymore." A tear slid down his cheek.

Emma pulled him closer to her and hugged him, she didn't know which one of them needed comfort the most so she didn't let him go "She's not evil kid and she loves you more than anything in this world. Have you tried calling her?" he nodded.

"And?" she pressed.

"She doesn't pick up her cell phone and when I call her at home she doesn't answer or Kathryn picks it up and tells me some excuse of why mom can't come to the phone." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Kathryn? That's weird, what is she doing there?"

"She has been spending a few nights there with mom and she is her only friend, she's the one that goes grocery shopping and arranges everything that mom needs. I'm just glad that she's not completely alone."

Emma was listening to Henry but at the same time she was feeling jealous because she was the one supposed to be taking care of Regina, not Kathryn, but she also knew that she had been the one to abandon the brunette so she had no right to be jealous or to even make a scene. Looking at Henry she asked him curiously "How do you know all that?"

He bent his head down, like he was ashamed of something and then he told her what he had been doing for the last month "I've been…kinda of…watching the house, trying to see mom from a far and then I began following Kathryn, I wanted to know why she was going there every day."

"Oh, I see…" she bumped her shoulder against him "There is nothing to be ashamed kid, you wanted to see her and you went after what you wanted, I'm proud of you." _I wish I was brave enough to go after her and tell her that I need her and that she is all that I want_ she thought.

"You're mad?" he asked.

"No kid, I'm not mad." She ruffled his hair "Come on, go get ready, let's try and see your mom ok?"

"Thanks Emma." He gave her a quick hug and ran from the room to go get dressed, he was still with his pajamas on.

* * *

><p>Regina wasn't feeling so good, for the last couple of weeks every morning she would wake up and run to the bathroom, spilling her guts out. That morning Kathryn came in and helped her, holding her hair and caressing her back.<p>

"Are you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok?" she spat out but quickly looked at the blonde helping her "I'm sorry Kathryn, I didn't mean it like that, it's just…I must have caught some bug or something."

"Are you certain that it's a bug? You haven't left this house in two months. For how long have you been vomiting in the mornings?"

"I don't know a couple of weeks give it or take a day, why?" she asked.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?" the blonde sincerely asked.

Regina's eyes almost shot out of her face that was impossible "Don't be ridiculous Kathryn there is no way I'm pregnant. The last time I had sex with a man was eight months ago, since then the only one I've been is Emma, you know that."

"Yeah I know that, sorry, that was a silly question. Maybe you should go to the hospital, have them check you out."

"Are you insane? They would kill me instead of healing me. Maybe we can go to the pharmacy and buy something to settle down my stomach."

"Ok, as you wish Regina. I'm going to get dressed see you downstairs in a bit."

Regina washed her teeth and got dressed quickly. Pregnant? What an insane idea, only Kathryn could think of something like that. She shook her head once more and left her room.

Both women decided to take a walk instead of driving to the pharmacy, they were a simple five hundred meters away from there when Regina began to feel cramps in her belly. Her face paled and she leaned her body against Kathryn.

"Kathryn I'm not feeling good, it hurts." She said in pain.

"Just a little longer Regina, we are almost reaching the pharmacy. Come I'll help you." And she placed Regina's arm over her shoulders and she placed her right arm around the brunette's waist for more support and they both resumed walking. They were reaching the pharmacy door when Henry saw them and ran towards them followed by Emma.

"Mom." He yelled, catching Regina's attention. She looked at him and despite her pain she smiled at the little figure running towards her.

When he was close to her he stopped running, he didn't know what to do, should he hug her? Better yet, would she let him hug her? After all he abandoned her. So without knowing what to do he simply stared at her. He quickly noticed that she looked paler than usual so he immediately asked "Mom are you feeling ok?" she could hear the worry in his voice, it seemed genuine.

"I'm fine Henry, just some bug I think." She didn't know what to do either, should she hug him, caress his cheek? She opted for doing nothing because she felt like if she let go of Kathryn's hold she would fall and she didn't want her son to see that.

When Emma came closer, the blonde younger woman was blind with jealousy, she didn't see how sick Regina looked, she only saw the way Kathryn was holding her, supporting her, holding her by the waist. She had heard Henry's question and she had an answer of her own "Of course she's fine, don't you see kid? She came for a walk with her new girlfriend." She emphasized on the word girlfriend.

Henry looked at her confused, why was she reacting this way? She had told him that everything between her and his mom was over for good, she told him that she would never be with her again. If that was true, why did this look to him like a jealousy scene?

"Emma I don't know what you're implying, but whatever it is you're wrong." Kathryn told her.

"Oh, I'm not implying anything." But before Emma could continue Regina cut her off.

"Miss Swan I owe no explanation about my life to you, so if you don't mind move on with your life and let us be." Regina sounded cold and distant and that felt to Emma like she was being stabbed with a knife, it was painful.

"Actually I was going to your house, Henry wanted to see you, but I see you're too busy right now, maybe another time." Her eyes were filled with a sparkling rage.

"I'm never busy for my son Miss Swan." Regina said firmly.

"Well it doesn't look like it." Emma said sarcastically.

"How dare you?" Regina was beginning to lose her patience "You were the one who took him away from me." She said letting go of Kathryn's hold and coming nearer Emma "You took everything from me, so spare me of your little scenes, it doesn't suit you."

She was so close that Emma could smell her scent mixed with her perfume, all Emma had to do was close the gap between them and savor those sweet soft lips that once belonged to her. She shook her head and instead of kissing the brunette she pushed her away, making Regina lose her balance and fall. When she hit the floor, she immediately surrounded her belly with her hands, letting go a painful scream.

Henry was the first one to notice "Mom you're bleeding."

Regina looked at herself and saw the blood in her pants and Kathryn began yelling for someone to get an ambulance. Emma was stunned, she had done that, whatever it was that was happening to Regina it was her fault. The brunette was in pain and crying "Kathryn it hurts." She said sobbing.

Emma didn't waste another second, seeing Regina like this was killing her, so she grabbed Regina and carried her bridal style towards her car it was closer and they would get to the hospital faster. Once in the car she broke every speed limit, all that mattered was to get Regina to the hospital. When they got there Kathryn and Henry were the first ones to enter the hospital, immediately followed by Emma that was carrying a still bleeding brunette.

"Call Whale, it's an emergency." Emma yelled getting the attention of everyone. After a minute, Whale was there and she simply told him "If you don't help her or even dare to make her worse I'm coming for you." She said menacingly.

He understood the threat and nodded. He looked at her and asked her to follow him. They entered his medical office and she placed Regina in a small bed "You're going to be ok." She whispered to the brunette and then left the room.

They saw a couple of nurses going inside but they never came out. So they sat there on the floor waiting for news. An hour later Regina was being transported for her personal room and Whale still hadn't told them anything, so they followed, hoping that once in the room someone would tell them something.

When the nurses came out they left the door slightly opened and they could hear the conversation between Regina and Dr. Whale.

"Regina you almost had a miscarriage, we were able to prevent it this time. Didn't you know that you were pregnant?"

"Of course I didn't know." She yelled at him "But it's just not possible, I can't be pregnant."

"Well, impossible or not you are indeed pregnant." He stated.

"How long am I?" she asked him.

"Two months Regina." She smiled and caressed her belly.

Without thinking Emma barged in the room, she was furious, she was feeling betrayed and she was feeling jealous of the fact that Regina had used some guy to get over her and worse than that she let herself get pregnant of a child that isn't hers, a child that doesn't belong to both of them.

"I'm going to get your blood analyses and I'll be right back." Whale said, leaving both women alone.

"How could you?" Emma screamed "How could you betray me?"

"Emma I didn't betray you…" Emma didn't let her finish.

"Who? Who's the father? Tell me, goddamn it, with who did you sleep with?" she yelled furious.

"I didn't sleep with anyone except you Emma, I swear." Regina yelled back. "You are the 'father' of this baby, no one else." She said with tears staining her face.

"You're lying. How could I possibly be the 'father'? The last time I checked I was still a woman."

"Emma, please listen to me…" she was cut off again.

"No I don't want to hear anything else, you…you gave your body to some idiot knowing that it would hurt me, I didn't think you would go so low just to hurt me." Emma said harshly.

Kathryn walked in the room and pulled Emma away from Regina, because the blonde was dangerously close to the brunette and extremely furious "That's enough Sheriff, you have done enough damage for one day, get out." She screamed while pushing Emma out of the room.

Once outside she saw Henry looking at her, shaking his head in disapproval of her behavior. "I'm going to see my mom." He said avoiding her touch.

"I'll wait for you in the car." She told him, lowering the hand that she had tried to use to touch him. He simply shrugged his shoulders and entered the room closing the door behind him.

When he got in the room Kathryn was hugging his mom, telling her that everything was going to be alright, but his mom's tears wouldn't stop falling. "Mom?"

Kathryn broke their embrace and signaled him to come closer "I'm going to your house to get you something to wear. I'll be right back." She winked at the brunette.

"Thank you." Regina said in a whisper.

Once Kathryn was gone, Regina cleaned her face and patted the bed. Henry understood her request and sat on the bed as closer to her as possible. "Are you really pregnant?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes."

He bent his head down "So that means you don't need me anymore." He let the tears fall he knew he had lost his mother, why would she want or love him when he had called her evil, he had made her cry and in the end he abandoned her just like everyone else in her life. He now knew her side of the story, he had listened when she had told Emma the truth and made her break the curse with true loves kiss, his mother's were one another's true love but Emma couldn't see that, she refused to believe it. And now his mom was expecting a new child, a child that wouldn't be like him, a child that would love her despite everything and wouldn't be blinded by the fact of being adopted like he had been.

"Henry…" she whispered and pulled him for a hug "I will always love you my little prince." He nestled his head on her chest and held tight to her. "I will always need you sweetheart, no matter what happened you were, are and will always be my son, even if you hate me you will always be in my heart."

"I love you mom, I'm so sorry for leaving you." He said between sobs. "I missed you so much. Can you forgive me?"

Regina smiled and kissed the top of his head "Of course I forgive you honey, I love you so much and this baby will have the best big brother ever."

"Is it true?" he asked.

"What is true honey?"

"Is Emma the baby's 'father'?" he asked looking her in the eyes now, she had promised to never lie to him again.

"Yes, she is, but she doesn't believe me and I just can't fight anymore, I'm not going to try and convince her, I just…I don't want to be rejected again and suffer even more. Do you understand Henry?" she knew this was too much for him but she needed him to know the truth, no more lies.

"Don't worry mom, she will come around." He said with a smile, trying to give his mother some hope.

"I don't think so Henry but it doesn't matter now, all I care about his you and this new baby that's growing in here." She said taking Henry's hand and placing it on top of her belly, making the boy smile. "You and I are all this baby needs to be happy."

"Mom, how did you get pregnant from Emma? That is really weird." He asked confused.

"Well it's very rare but it may happen when the couple shares true love and when both have magical abilities, just like me and Emma and it is also a blessing conceded to those who have suffered and that have finally found their happiness, all united by true love, the most powerful magic of all." She tried to explain as simply as possible.

"I get it mom, true love is the most powerful magic of all." He said with an all knowing tone and an all knowing expression to go with it.

"Exactly sweetie. When do you have to leave?" she asked sad that she would have to let him go.

"Emma said she would wait for me in the car. She can wait, I'm mad at her right now and I don't want to leave you alone mom, so I'm waiting for Kathryn to come back."

"Why are you mad at Emma?"

"She was mean to you, she pushed you and made you fall, you could've lost the baby because of her. Oh and she is jealous of Kathryn because she is helping you." He stated angrily.

"Henry I was already feeling bad it's not completely Emma's fault honey. About her jealousy of Kathryn I can't do nothing about it, she will have to deal with it, Kathryn is my friend and she's been the only one that didn't abandon me and helped me get through a very difficult time." She said caressing his cheek.

"I know mom, don't worry, I'm glad you have a friend and I will eventually forgive Emma." He said smiling at her "Can I hug you again?" he asked sheepishly.

"Of course. Lay here with me just like when you were smaller." He smiled once again and snuggled against her.

Whale was going to Regina's room when he saw the Sheriff listening behind the door that was slightly opened. He approached her and cleared his throat "Are you getting in Sheriff?"

She jumped in surprise and shook her head "Not a word about this. I just wanted to know what they were talking about." She said shifting from one foot to the other.

"You don't have to explain your reasons to me Sheriff. Now excuse me I have to talk with Regina." And he entered the room not closing the door completely.

"So I see you are well guarded Miss Mills." He said pointing at Henry. "So I have to warn you that your pregnancy is risky and you may suffer a miscarriage if you're not careful with yourself. I'm not saying this to scare you but you need to rest as much as possible, not make any kind of physical efforts and have a proper well balanced diet. So if you don't mind me asking is the father of the child aware of the situation?"

Regina looked at Henry and then fixed her gaze on Whale "The other parent isn't interested in this child, this baby is mine and mine alone."

"I'm just asking because you cannot be alone and if you don't have someone to help you than I suggest you stay here, it's safer for you and the baby, at least until we are absolutely sure you are out of the danger zone."

"What? I'm not staying here, I'm going home, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much." She said getting angry.

"Regina please calm down, you can't react that way and if you want to keep this baby you'll have to do as I say or you might lose it, is that what you want?" he asked seriously.

"No, this baby is all I've got left of her, I can't lose it." she said caressing her belly.

"Don't worry mom, I'll take care of you, I want to go back home." Henry said, his eyes shining with hope.

"Henry I know you want to help your mom but she will need to have an adult to take care of her, she needs to be in bed rest…" Whale didn't finish his sentence because he was cut off by someone they weren't expecting.

"I'll take care of her."

"Miss Swan I appreciate your concern but I rather stay here then have you move in to my house. I have a better idea, maybe Kathryn won't mind to help me." Regina said coldly, trying her best to ignore her heart's desire of accepting Emma in her home.

"Mom, please let Emma help, that way I can go back home with you, please." His big puppy dog eyes were going to be the end of her.

"Ok, but once I'm cleared, out of danger, I want her gone Henry, is that ok?" she told him closing her eyes, not wanting to look at Emma and afraid of her son's answer.

"Awesome. That's fine by me mom. Thank you." He knew his mom was afraid of Emma hurting her again but he would make sure that Emma was on her best behavior and he would make her see that the baby was hers too.

"Well since we've come to an agreement I'm going to give the Sheriff here a prescription for some vitamins and a few other things you will need Regina. You'll have to spend this night here so we can make sure you are in condition to go home tomorrow." Regina huffed but nodded her agreement. Satisfied with that answer Whale left them alone.

As Whale left, Kathryn made her way inside the room "So what have I missed?" she asked innocently, winning a roll of eyes from Regina, she was completely confused.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me your review ;)<p>

Sorry for any mistakes in the writting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After a small discussion between Emma and Kathryn to decide which one of them would spend the night at the hospital, Henry finally was able to intervene and he successfully convinced his younger mother to go home with him so they could pack and move in to his mother's home on the next day, he also told his blond mother that she would have to explain this whole situation to Snow White. At hearing that Emma frowned at him and sighed finally caving in. Henry kissed his mom goodbye and they left her in Kathryn's company for the night.

"She's intense." Kathryn stated.

"Indeed she is." Regina said sighing and leaning her head against the pillows.

"So…she simply volunteered to move in with you?" Kathryn asked curiously.

"Pretty much." She said sighing again and closing her eyes "I swear I just don't understand her. What does she want with all of this? She thinks I betrayed her with some man, she doesn't believe that this baby is hers, so what the hell does she want from me?" she said feeling frustrated.

"Well if you want me to be honest, I think that she has not been able to forget you my friend and she's fighting against what she wants and what her parents and the rest of the town expects her to do. I bet her heart is telling her one thing but her head is saying another completely different. It's obvious she still loves you, she looks at me like I'm her enemy, she's jealous. Then you have a very skeptic woman that never believed in magic or anything similar to it that is forced to acknowledge that it indeed exists and that it can create marvelous miracles like the creation of a new life that is now fighting to survive here…" she said placing her hand on Regina's belly "…inside of you."

"Oh Kathryn, why does this have to be so complicated?" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You will see that in time, sooner than you think, she will get her head around and she will end up following her heart and sooner or later, I'm betting on sooner again, she will accept and believe that this baby is hers, just give her some time, she has too many information to process in her mind but she will come around." Kathryn said certainly, confident that all Emma needed was some time to wrap her head around everything that had been thrown at her all at once.

"I hope you're right." Regina said caressing her belly once more.

"Now it's time for you to rest, try and get some sleep. I'm just going to go get some tea and I'll be right back." Regina nodded at her and the blonde left the room shutting off the lights.

* * *

><p>When Henry walked into the apartment he ran to Emma's room to begin packing all his things, he was so excited that he didn't even greet his grandparents. Snow was surprised at that because he always greets them and immediately asks what will they be having for dinner, she looked at Emma and the blonde simply shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to talk about what had happened in the morning with Regina. She moved to the couch and slumped her body on top of it.<p>

"Emma, are you alright?" Snow asked beginning to get worried.

"No." Was Emma's straight answer, no need to lie about that.

"What happened? You know you can tell me anything." She said, hoping that Emma would open up to her.

"I know, I just don't wanna talk about it."

"Ok, I'm going to begin preparing dinner then." And as she was walking away Emma spoke.

"Is it possible to magically create a baby? I mean… can two women magically make a baby?" Snow raised one eyebrow at the oddness of the question but she decided to answer it anyway and to do so she sat on the arm of the couch looking at her daughter.

"Well, it is possible but it also is extremely rare, for starters both women need to have magical abilities and must be linked to one another by true love. I don't know much about it but I know that those two things must be present for it to happen. Why?" she wanted to know from where did Emma come from with that question on her mind.

_Oh my god, I was such an idiot_ she thought remembering what she had said to Regina in the hospital room and then Henry and Regina's conversation hit her like a train, once again she had hurt the woman she so deeply loved.

"Uhh… do you know how I broke the curse?" Emma asked Snow that looked at her confused. What had breaking curse to do with her present question, Snow didn't understand but she would be damned if she wouldn't find out.

"Yeah, you said you kissed Henry after having a flash when you touched his fairytale storybook."

"Yeah, well about that…" she scratched her head and took a deep breath, _here goes nothing _she thought "I lied, it didn't happen like that. I did share true loves kiss but it wasn't with Henry…"

"Then who did you kiss Emma?" Snow asked interrupting her.

"I…I kissed Regina." She said closing her eyes, waiting for her mother to freak out.

"What? Tell me you're joking Emma?" Snow basically yelled.

"Nope, not joking. Come on you saw how different she was months before the curse broke, you even said that to me when you were still Mary Margaret." She said getting up from the couch and beginning to pace.

"I just fell in love with her, she's so sweet and tender, she's so gentle when she wants to be, god…" she placed her hands on her face and kept talking "She's funny and beautiful, she's loving and her smile lights my heart and when she laughs the sound of it makes butterflies fly in my stomach. The woman I know has nothing to do with your Evil Queen, she is my Madame Mayor, she is my Regina, the one that likes to cuddle with me at night and have deep conversations when we are together, the one that has beautiful brown eyes that lit up with happiness when she sees me walk in the room, that's the woman I know, that's the woman I love. I know that she has done a lot of pretty bad stuff but so have I and no one wants to see it or accept it but she does, she accepts me for me, not because I'm supposed to be the savior, I'm Emma to her, just like she is simply Regina to me." She bent her head down and let go of a breath that she had been holding for far too long.

Snow was stunned, it was like someone had punched her really hard in the stomach and had pushed all the air out from her lungs. "I…I…I don't even know what to say." Snow managed to say stuttering.

"Mom…" Snow looked at her, it was the first time she called her by what she truly is her mother "Help me mom, my heart is breaking because I broke hers, because I don't have her by my side and because today I made it all worse…" the tears were now flowing down her cheeks and she fell to her knees, using her arms to hug herself.

Snow quickly moved closer to her and surrounded her with her arms. The blonde immediately laid her head on her mother's shoulder and let the tears to keep on falling. Snow was gently running her fingers through her daughter's blonde curls while she began rocking their bodies slowly, like she would do if Emma was still a baby "Sshhh…it's all going to be ok honey, I promise." Snow whispered in her daughter's ear. "Whatever happened today I'm sure you can fix it sweetheart."

When she was slightly calmer she said "I don't think so mom, I hurt her, I almost made her lose…" she sobbed once again and the tears came back.

Without breaking their embrace Snow pushed Emma so she could see her face "You almost made her lose what Emma?"

"The baby mom, our baby…" the words came out slowly and painfully, she was going to be a mother. It was her baby too and she had just screamed at Regina and accused her of betraying her, she had been such an asshole. She nestled her head on the crook of her mother's neck, trying to get some comfort.

"Oh Emma…" Snow didn't know what to say, this was all too much for her, but right now she needed to be strong for her daughter and put her personal feelings aside. She got up and pulled Emma with her. She sat on the couch and Emma laid on it with her head resting on her mother's legs.

Snow began running her fingers through her hair before speaking "You know, when I met Regina for the first time, she was my hero, she was so beautiful and full of live, she was all that I wanted, I wanted her to be my mother and because of that I ended up destroying her without even knowing it. I can't tell you that I am ok with all that you just told me but I can promise you I will do my best to accept it, it will take me some time but I'll get there. I also want you to know that I am glad you got to know the real Regina the one I first met and saved my life. You see all I want is for you to be happy and if your happiness is Regina then so be it."

"Really?" Emma asked hopeful.

"Really, you are my child and your happiness is the most important thing to me, no matter from where or who it comes from." She placed a kiss on her head.

"I've been fighting against my heart because I didn't want to let you down, you know?" Emma whispered.

"You can never let me down, I'm so proud of you."

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"How do I fix it?"

"Just follow your heart sweetheart, he is the best compass you will ever have in your life, you can always follow it."

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome honey, I'll be always here for you." She placed another kiss on her daughter's head "So… I'm going to be a grandmother again?"

Emma gave a small laugh "Yeah, you are. I was such an idiot I almost made her lose our baby today…" she said feeling more guilty than ever.

"What happened?"

"She wasn't feeling good and Kathryn was helping her but I was so blinded by my jealousy that the only thing I could see was Kathryn's arm around Regina's waist, so I said a few not so nice things and we began a stupid discussion and I just pushed her away and she fell, there was so much blood, when I saw it my heart stopped, I carried her to my car and took her to the hospital as fast as I could." She swallowed the lump that had formed on her throat.

"And…" Snow pushed her.

"And then I heard Whale say that she had almost suffered a miscarriage, he said she got lucky and when I heard him say she was two months pregnant I flipped out I barged in and began yelling at her, accusing her of betraying me with some idiot, she tried to tell me the baby was mine but I just couldn't believe it. Then Kathryn ordered me out of the room, better yet, she pushed me out of it… oh and Henry is angry at me. When Henry went inside the room I saw Kathryn leaving and I just couldn't stop myself and I opened the door just a little and I stayed there listening to their conversation." She sighed.

"Emma, I don't know what to tell you. I guess Regina will need some time to process but I'm certain she will forgive you. How is she?"

"Whale said that she can't make any efforts, she needs to stay in bed, resting. When he asked if she had talked to the father of the baby because she would need help she told him 'the other parent isn't interested' it hurt so much to hear that but I deserved it, I didn't let her explain, I just began to accept it when she was talking to the kid." She sighed deeply "So Whale wanted her to stay at the hospital because she couldn't go to her house if she didn't had anyone to take care of her and you know Henry…"

"What did he do?"

"He asked her to move in with her again, you should've seen his eyes pleading her so I just walked in the room and said I would take care of her. When I noticed the words had flown out of my mouth."

"What? Emma are you moving out?" that left Snow more sad than shocked, she understood Emma's reaction was automatic, protect what you love.

"Uh, yeah. She didn't want me to go to her house, she wanted to ask Kathryn for help, my blood started boiling again but I swallowed my pride and I let Henry convince her, that kid is awesome at that when he wants something." She smiled.

"Emma you do realize that Kathryn is simply Regina's best friend, you don't need to be jealous of her." Snow said as a matter of fact.

"I know but…but she gets to touch Regina and comfort her and that's my woman, nobody else's."

"Emma she's not your possession…"

"I know that mom…but Kathryn can do everything that I am not allowed to do, not anymore and that hurts." She sighed "I gotta go pack my bags, I have a beautiful woman to conquer back." And she jumped off the couch and ran to the stairs "Oh mom, can you tell dad to cover for me on the station? I'm taking a well deserved vacation."

Snow couldn't stop the smile that graced her face and she laughed.

* * *

><p>It was 9am when Emma and Henry were knocking at Regina's hospital room door.<p>

"Come in." the brunette said.

Henry was the first one entering the room "Morning mom." He said while running closer to her and slowly hugging her, careful not to hurt her.

"Good morning sweetheart." She said kissing the top of his head.

"Morning Regina."

"Good morning Miss Swan." She didn't lift her eyes from her son, she refused to look at Emma.

"So, do you need some help?" Emma asked getting closer.

"No, thank you. I'll wait for Kathryn she went for my discharged papers." There was no way in hell she was going to let Emma help her change clothes, not after all that had succeeded between them.

The jealousy worm was coming back into Emma's system but she bit the inside of her cheek and refrained her tongue before she was able to say something that she was sure she would regret later. So she decided to sit and wait for Kathryn to come back while mother and son were happily chatting and ignoring her.

Thankfully Kathryn didn't take too long to return, when she did Henry and Emma left the room so Regina could change and get ready to return home. On their way home no one said a thing, the silence was heavy and Emma despite hating it didn't dare break it. Once they got to the mansion Kathryn went to the kitchen to prepare something for lunch to all of them while Regina was making her way, moving very slowly towards the stairs, to her room.

As soon as Emma saw her she dropped her bags on the floor and ran to the brunette "The doctor said no physical efforts." And without giving Regina any time for her to come back with an answer she took hold of her bridal style and carried her to her room ignoring Regina's protests.

"Miss Swan put me down." Regina yelled at her.

"I will set you down once we reach your bed my Queen." Emma said firmly.

"Don't call me that." Regina said seriously.

"Fine I won't call you that." She said rolling her eyes just like Regina usually did. Once she got inside Regina's room she placed the brunette gently on the bed "I'm gonna ask Kathryn to come up and help you change, lunch can wait." And she turned to leave, when she was at the door she stopped at the sound of Regina's voice.

"Thank you." Emma couldn't avoid the smile.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Emma had already helped Henry unpack and place all his things on the right places and she was now finishing placing her own clothes on the guest room wardrobe. It felt wrong, her place wasn't on the guest room, her place was on the master bedroom by Regina's side, feeling her warm body against hers.<p>

After all that happened between them Emma understood that the brunette wasn't ready to forgive her, especially after what she did and said at the hospital, but she was going to win her back, she had to get her back, she needed Regina more than anything and now that they were expecting a baby that was going to be living proof of their love, she knew that they had been made for each other and life had blessed them with the most wonderful thing in the world, their baby.

This was their second chance at happiness and she was going to grab it and make the most out of it. She was finally going to have a family of her own and to get it she needed Regina, she needed her forgiveness because there was no one else in the world that she wanted to share the rest of her life with. Although she knew that getting Regina to forgive her would be a challenge, she didn't mind it, the woman was worth it and she was willing to go as far as it took. She hoped that as a couple they would be able to overcome everything that was thrown their way.

Emma was deeply lost in her thoughts when she heard Kathryn's voice calling for her right outside her door. "Come in."

"Hey, Regina is settled in bed, I'm going to finish lunch. Do you need something?"

"Uh, nope. Thanks." Kathryn nodded once and closed the door.

As Kathryn closed the door Emma moved towards the bed and let her body fall on top of it. She grabbed one of the pillows and placed it on top of her head, pressing it hard against her face. She let out a muffled scream. Removing the pillow from her face and placing it under her head she sighed. "God, be cool Emma, the woman is just her friend." She sighed again and then another thing came to her mind "Damn, I've got to learn how to cook, I don't want to poison the kid or Regina, maybe I can ask Kathryn for some lessons." She sat on the bed and let her own idea sink in. A couple of minutes later she decided to go and talk to the woman that was in Regina's kitchen.

When she got there, Henry was helping the woman, they were preparing some pasta. She cleared her throat to get their attention. Henry was the first one to look at her.

"Lunch is almost ready." He informed her.

"Good. Hey kid, why don't you go check on your mom?" she suggested.

"Yeah, I'm done here, so I'm going to see mom." He ran to the kitchen door and he suddenly stopped and turned around "Call me when it's ready?"

"Of course Henry, don't worry." Kathryn told him with a smile. With that he made his way to his mother room.

Once they were alone Emma tried to begin the conversation "So…" but she was abruptly interrupted.

"Emma what do you want? Why are you here?" Kathryn asked harshly, she was done playing Emma's jealous games.

"Wow, straight for the jugular." Emma said ironically.

Both women entered a staring contest, both refusing to step down and surrender, both with the same goal, protect Regina no matter what.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter ;) please leave me your reviews.<p>

Sorry for any mistakes, they are completely my fault :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Emma don't you think you've done enough damage? Haven't you hurt her enough? What else can you possibly want from her?" Kathryn was angry, deep down she was mad at the blonde that was standing right in front of her, she had seen firsthand Regina's suffering and she couldn't help but be angry at Emma for being the source of so much pain in her friend's life.

Emma shook her head and sighed "Kathryn you don't understand…" the older blonde didn't let her finish.

"That's where you are wrong. I've been here, by her side every single day since you shattered what was left of her heart, you ripped away her happiness, you abandoned her when she needed you the most, you took her son away, what makes you think that you have any right to come back into her life after you destroyed her?" Kathryn sighed and came closer to Emma "I never thought I would ever see Regina so broken, so disconnected from life. You know, in the beginning she wouldn't eat, she couldn't sleep and when she did sleep she would awake up screaming your name. With time I was able to make her eat properly, I made her take care of herself, she lost her fire, her will to live. So you Emma Swan, tell me what the hell do you want?" she finished pushing her forefinger against Emma's shoulder.

Emma was out of words, she knew Kathryn was right, she had abandoned Regina, she had ripped away everything from her, including Henry. A tear slide down her face, if only she could turn back time and have a second chance.

"What gives me the right to walk back into her life is the love I feel for her." She was finally able to say "I know I screwed up, I know that she probably won't ever forgive me but Kathryn I promise you I do love her. I would do anything to turn back time and stand by her."

"You know, for someone who claims to love her you're doing a terrible job at showing it." Kathryn stated, not making Emma's life easy. "You accuse her of betraying you, you dare say that the baby isn't yours and as if that wasn't enough you give yourself the luxury of making foolish jealousy scenes, which by the way makes no sense." Kathryn sighed "You know even before the curse broke Regina gave me my happy ending back, she reunited me with my true love, she didn't have to do that but she changed, she changed for you, for Henry and she finally allowed herself to love someone, she finally opened up her heart but you with your actions proved to her that she wasn't worthy of love, you made her believe that she didn't deserve to be happy.

Tears kept running down Emma's face "Do you think I don't know that? It kills me to know that I was the one who finally broke her down, it kills me to know that I destroyed the woman I love. Every single day since I walked away through that front door I've been fighting against my heart, trying to please and do what everyone else thought that was right 'evil must be punished' they told me when all I wanted to do was come running to her arms, you have no idea how much I suffered alone, in silence dueling against what I wanted to do and what people expected me to do. Kathryn I just want her back, I need her back in my life, she's my sunlight, her simple presence makes me happy. I just don't know how to get her back, I don't know if she will ever be able to forgive me."

"Emma…"

"No, now you will hear me." She said firmly. "I was such an asshole, I was an idiot, I let my pain and my anger cloud my mind, I let everyone else's opinions get to me, I finally found my parents, I finally discover that I was wanted by them, I was so afraid to disappoint them that I ended up breaking my own heart just to not fail them, just so they wouldn't abandon me like every foster family I ever had did." She took a deep breath.

"I am probably the most skeptical person you know and suddenly I'm supposed to believe that magic is real, I'm supposed to accept that I'm the savior born to destroy the Evil Queen. But who the hell is she? I never met her, that woman doesn't exist anymore, the woman I met was the big, strong, independent, cold hearted Mayor Regina Mills but when I got to know her, really know her she wasn't what she looked like, Regina Mills the woman I fell in love with is sweet, gentle, caring, loving, her smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life, you have no idea what woman does to me, my heart beats faster and my brain melts when she is near." She was crying even more now and she wasn't ashamed of doing it in front of Kathryn.

Kathryn was a little stunned and her brain was processing every word Emma had said. She had been right in the hospital when she told Regina that Emma was fighting against what she really wanted to do and what everyone expected her to do. The younger woman was confused and in pain but that wasn't an excuse for what she had done to Regina the day before. She could understand her rage and frustration from two months ago but she couldn't quite forgive Emma for what she had done the day before.

"Emma I understand you were confused and hurt and that you were angry too two months ago, but that isn't an excuse for what you did yesterday. You made her fall and almost lose the baby when you could clearly see that she wasn't feeling good at the time. At the hospital you didn't even give her a chance to explain, you accused her of betraying you, of sleeping with someone else when her heart had been broken into little pieces by you. You dared deny that the baby she's expecting is yours too. Now please help me understand what changed in the matter of an hour for you to decide and move in to help her after all you did and said to her."

Emma looked at her, cleaning her tears from her face before speaking "I heard her conversation with Henry when you left. She explained to him everything about the baby, she told him all that I denied her to tell me and when I got home I spoke with my mom and she confirmed it was possible, so now on top of everything I have to accept that I have magic inside me too." She laughed at the irony.

"So you told Snow about Regina's pregnancy?" Kathryn asked surprised.

"Yeah." She sighed "Well she freaked a little but she supported me Kathryn, she said that all she wanted was for me to be happy and if for me to achieve that means being with Regina she basically told me to go for it."

"She accepted just like that, simple and easy?" Kathryn asked disbelieving.

"Well she said it was going to take some time for her to accept and be cool with it but she will get there."

"What are you planning to do now?"

"Well as I told my mom I have a beautiful woman to conquer back, I just don't know how to do that just yet but I'll come up with something." She said with a small smile gracing her lips.

"Emma just promise me you won't hurt her again, she can't handle another blow from you." Kathryn said, her pleading.

"I know. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her, I want to protect her, love her for the rest of my life if she forgives me. I want to give and be her happily ever after."

"Ok I believe you but be careful, you have a lot to apologize for."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed. "Kathryn I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Can you teach me how to cook?" she asked sheepishly.

Kathryn started laughing "Are you serious?"

Emma scratched the top of her head and shrugged "Quite serious I'm afraid. I want to learn to cook for her and Henry, I don't want them to eat every meal from Granny's take out."

"It's ok Emma, don't worry I'll teach you but you have to promise me something first."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise me you'll take really good care of her when I'm gone and please promise me you'll stop with your ridiculous jealous scenes every time you see me with her, you have nothing to be jealous about, we are just friends, best friends."

"I promise Kathryn and I'm sorry for my jealousy, it's just that she trusts you and lets you comfort her. You get to be with her and do everything that I'm not allowed anymore…"

"Emma you have to understand that you broke her heart, you made her lose her faith that a happy ending was possible for her. She needs time to heal and forgive you. You need to start apologizing and maybe you should begin with what happened yesterday."

"You're right Kathryn. I need her to know that I believe in her, she needs to know that I believe that the baby is mine too. I need her to know that I'm not leaving her alone and that I will be by her side until our baby is born and that I'll still be here after it too."

"What, you resigned from your Sheriff job?" she asked.

"No just taking a well deserved long vacation, she is my priority Kathryn, she is my world and I'm not letting her go." She said firmly. Kathryn simply nodded and gave her a quick smile.

* * *

><p>Regina was lost in her own little world, gently caressing her belly and smiling. "Hey my little baby, please just hang on in there." She said out loud. She was so afraid of losing this new light that life had offered her. "I promise you I'll be strong for you and I will take good care of both of us. I just discovered you exist and I already love you so much, please don't leave me baby, I need you so much, you are my hope and my light in all this darkness." She sighed.<p>

She was pulled out of her reverie by the sound of a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in."

Henry slowly opened the door and stuck his head in the room "Can I come in?"

She smiled at him "Of course you can, you don't need to ask for permission Henry." She told him. The boy smiled and entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Come, lay here with me." She said and patted the bed.

He quickly lied besides her and hugged her gently. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, just a little tired honey." He looked at her just to make sure she was telling him the truth. Usually when she was sick she always claimed to be fine when he could clearly see that she wasn't. "Don't look at me in that way. I swear I'm telling you the truth I promised not to lie to you anymore." He smiled at her and rested his head on top of her shoulder.

"Mom?"

"Yes Henry?"

"Have you talked to Emma yet?"

"No honey, I haven't and I don't wish to talk to her for now." she said, her voice filled with sadness.

"Oh, ok. She told Snow you were pregnant." He said a little afraid of her reaction.

"She what?" she asked raising her tone. Henry trembled a little and when she felt his reaction, she immediately took a deep breath and spoke to him again in a softer tone "I'm sorry honey." She sighed "What exactly did she tell her?"

"Well she told her you were pregnant and that the baby was hers too." He hoped that this information would make his mother a little happier, she needed to know that Emma was accepting all that was happening. "Maybe you should talk to her."

"Henry, I can't. I'm sorry but I can't." tears were beginning to flow down her face, long gone was the strong woman she was, in her place was now a weak and broken Regina Mills that feared being hurt again.

"Mom?" after a few seconds she still hadn't spoke so he raised his head and looked at her. His heart clenched, he had never seen her like this and it was painful to watch. "Don't cry mom, everything will be ok, I promise you." He said trying to comfort her, he cleaned her tears and softly kissed her cheek.

"I love you so much Henry." She said in a whisper.

"I love you too mom." And he hugged her. She quickly hugged him back. "I'm sorry I let Emma take me away mom, I'm so sorry, I missed you so much." He said now crying too.

"It's ok honey. What matters is that I've got you back now." She told him. He nestled his head in the crook of her neck with his tears still falling "Shh…honey everything is fine now, I've got you back in my arms and it makes me so happy." She said kissing the top of his head.

Controlling his tears he was finally able to speak again "I love you mom and I promise I'll never leave you again, I promise." She kissed him again and smiled, she finally had her little prince back and she was so happy, she thought that she would never have him back, close to her. Mother and son comforted one another and didn't let go of each other, they were so emotionally tired that they ended up falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Lunch is ready. Do you want to go and get Henry while I prepare Regina a plate?" Kathryn asked Emma.<p>

"I…I uh…I think that Regina doesn't wanna see me right now, maybe you should go." Emma ended up saying, she didn't want to impose her presence in Regina's room and deep down she was afraid to face her too.

"Emma running away from this won't help you at all." Kathryn stated "Go get Henry, now." she said firmly.

"Jesus, since when are you so bossy?"

"Since I remembered that I am a princess and that I can do as I please, now go." She said looking at the kitchen door and tilting her head in that direction.

Emma looked at her one more time before giving up "Fine, I'm going." And she left the kitchen.

When Emma reached Regina's room she knocked but received no answer, so she slowly opened the door and silently entered the room. She stopped and observed the two people laying in the bed, they were sleeping, hugging each other. They looked so cute that she couldn't resist, she took her phone from her pocket and quickly snapped a picture.

Looking at them for a little longer, she realized that she had deprived her son of his mother's love and care, she had been so selfish. Her stomach turned upside down as she realized the length of the damage she had done to Regina and her own son. Silencing her thoughts she decided to let them rest, lunch could wait a little.

Once she returned to the kitchen Kathryn had already set the table.

"Hey, what took you so long?" the older blonde asked.

"Oh, they were sleeping and I just didn't have the heart to wake them up, they looked so peaceful."

"Ok, but we will have to wake them soon, Regina really needs to recover her strength and she has to take her vitamins too."

"Yeah I know. Let's just give them an half an hour rest and then we'll bring lunch to them." Emma said.

"Fine. Let's eat then before it gets cold." She said pointing to the food that she had already placed in their plates.

After they finished their meal, Kathryn prepared a tray with two plates of pasta and two cups of orange juice and staring at the young blonde she basically ordered "Go wake them up and serve the lunch."

"Really?" Emma said, not really wanting to wake Regina up.

Kathryn simply looked at her with a murderer gaze and she got her answer there. She grabbed the tray and once again made her way to the brunette's room. This time she didn't knock, she entered the room and approaching the bed she said loudly "Time to wake up sunshine's."

Regina was the one to open her eyes first, immediately followed by Henry. He was the first one to speak though "It smells good."

"Yeah, sit up. It's time for the two of you to lunch." She said placing the tray on top of the bed.

Once they were properly seated and with their plates in hand Regina coldly said "You may leave us now Miss Swan."

"Regina…" the brunette cut her off.

"Last time I checked this was still my room and you are not welcomed here. I wish to share this meal with my son and no one else, so you can go take yourself for a walk." Her words were harsh and her voice was arctic.

Emma shook her head and sighed "As you wish." And she quickly left the room. Her heart shattered. She was able to reach the stairs before letting her tears fall. She sat on the first step with her back against the wall. She hugged her legs and let her pain get out of her through her tears.

A couple of minutes later Kathryn came to her, sitting beside her "What happened?"

"She basically kicked me out of her room, she was so cold, so distant, it hurts so badly." She said cleaning her tears.

"What were you expecting? Smiles, kisses and hugs? You broke her heart, you shattered everything you both had, now you're going to have to build it up from scratch. She's trying to protect herself from you, that is only natural." Kathryn stated.

"I know but her walls are so hard to break…but I broke them once I'll do it again, I need her, she belongs with me. I know my life is a mess and I have a lot to process but she's my sun, my moon and my stars, I can't live without her anymore."

* * *

><p>"Mom, are you ok?" Henry asked worried.<p>

"Of course sweetie, all is good."

"You promised not to lie to me." He said.

"You're right. I'm sorry, it's just that seeing Emma makes me nervous, I never know what to expect from her." She said honestly.

"It's ok mom." He decided to change the subject "Now eat, your lunch is getting cold." He said pointing at her plate.

She gave him an half a smile and began eating.

After a few bites Henry spoke again "This is good."

"Indeed it is, Kathryn is a good cook."

"Not better than you mom." He said smiling at her.

"Thank you sweetheart." She said caressing his face. "As soon as I can I'll make you anything you want."

His smile grew wider "Thanks mom, I've really missed your cooking."

"So, tell me, how are you doing in school?" she asked, she wanted to know everything about him and what he had been up to on the last couple of months.

He immediately began telling her everything, he was happy for finally being able to speak and spend time with her again, they had a lot to catch up.

A couple of hours later and seeing that his mother was peacefully sleeping he decided to go check on his other mom. He searched for her in her room but she wasn't there so he made his way down the stairs. He heard noises coming from the kitchen so he went there first. When he got there he saw Kathryn explaining and demonstrating cooking stuff to Emma. His mouth fell open. Was Emma trying to learn how to cook? He couldn't believe it.

Suddenly feeling a presence Emma looked at the kitchen door and she saw Henry standing there "Hey kid."

"Hey." He answered back "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, I'm teaching Emma here the basics of cooking." Kathryn said smiling at him.

"Oh, ok." Was his response and seeing that his blonde mother wasn't in any trouble he decided to go back to his mother's room.

He had already turned his back on them when he stopped at hearing Emma call for him.

"Henry, we need to talk." He turned to her and nodded.

Kathryn quickly cleaned her hands and said "I'll leave you alone so you can be more comfortable."

Emma and Henry once alone took a few minutes to take deep breaths and gain courage to begin this conversation.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter ;) I'm sorry for any mistakes, they are all my fault.<p>

I wish to thank you all a lot for favoriting and following my story and a very special thanks to all of you that leave me your reviews, I appreciate them all and they do mean a lot to me. So once again thank you and keep on leaving your opinions ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update but I got a virus on my computer and I lost all my files so I basically have to write everything again.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter I made it a little longer than usual. I'm sorry for any mistakes, this time i didn't even re-read it because I wanted to post it as soon as I could.

**Chapter 5**

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Henry asked, breaking the silence and pulling a chair so he could sit down.

Emma looked at him and took one final deep breath before speaking "Henry I know you're still mad at me but…" he cut her off.

"You were mean to mom." He said almost yelling "She was in the hospital and you didn't care, you kept yelling and being awful. She almost lost my baby brother or sister, she was suffering and you were selfish. I heard everything you said, you didn't even let her explain things to you." He said angry.

"Henry I know that I was wrong, believe me that if I could I would turn back time and do it all over again." she said kneeling in front of him "Henry I'm so sorry for what I did, for what I said but I was angry and jealous and…"

"Why were you jealous? You told me you didn't want my mom anymore, you took me away from her and didn't even ask me if that was what I wanted…" her mouth fell open he was right, she had taken him away after the curse broke and she never let him speak about Regina or about what he was feeling.

"…you hurt her, you pushed her away, you abandoned her, you only thought about yourself and yesterday you did it all over again and worst you called her a liar and a cheater and you wanna know what Emma? She's right, that baby doesn't need a mother that doesn't believe in true love or happy endings, that baby will have the best mom on the planet like I did and it's going to have the best big brother on earth because I will be always there I won't run away like you." He was so angry with Emma that he was saying more than he was supposed to and in that moment he knew that he had gone too far and said things that he didn't truly meant.

Emma had tears running down her face "Kid don't say that, you're hurting me."

"I thought you would be a better mom than her, but I was wrong, despite everything she always loved me. I was mean to her and I hurt her too but she never left me, she was always there. Don't you see Emma? She loved you so much that she made you break the curse so that you two could be truly happy and so that you would have your family back and in return you broke her heart." He said trying to show her that both of them had been wrong and done things that they now could never undo.

"Did she tell you anything?" the way he was talking sounded like Regina had confided in him, which she found it hard to believe.

"No, she didn't have to. I'm almost twelve Emma I'm not a dumb kid. I heard your conversation the day you broke the curse…" he said sadly "That day she promised me to always tell me the truth I just wish you would do the same…"

"Henry I…" she cleaned her tears "Ok so you want the truth." He vigorously nodded.

"The truth is I love your mother and yesterday when I pushed her and made her fall was because I was jealous…I was jealous that Kathryn had been with her all this time, I was jealous of the way she was holding your mom so she wouldn't fall and I let that jealousy blind me and you have no idea how sorry I am for doing that. Then at the hospital when I heard she was pregnant I thought that she betrayed me with some guy and I got angry and jealous again because she was pregnant with a baby that wasn't ours…mine…"

"Why didn't you let her explain?" he asked nervously.

"Because I'm me Henry…" she said looking at him in the eyes "I let my emotions cloud my judgment and I screw up kid, big time. And then there is all this magic thing I know that it exists but it's still hard for me to believe in it and when she told me the baby was mine, my brain immediately told me that was impossible, it never crossed my mind that magic could be the reason why the baby was mine."

"Why did you volunteer to move here, to mom's house?" he needed his blonde mother to be completely honest so that he could forgive her and move on and help her with his brunette mother because he knew that his mom still loved Emma and all he needed was for Emma to step up and fight for their relationship and for their family.

"Kid, do you remember when I told you I would wait for you in the car?" he nodded "So I didn't went to the car, I saw Kathryn leaving and I went back to your mom's room and I listened to your conversation, I heard her explain to you what I should have let her tell me when she told me the baby was mine. I was having a hard time to believe it, to wrap my head around it and then my instinct to protect her kicked in and I just offered to take care of her and on top of that was you, you were pleading her to come home and I just wanted to give you what you wanted kid."

"So you do believe now that the baby is yours?" he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I do kid." She answered without flinching.

He smiled "Good. You do love mom, right?"

She locked her eyes on his "Yes, I love your mom with all my heart."

"Do you wanna get her back?" he asked more serious than ever.

"More than anything kid, more than anything." Was her honest response.

"Good. I say it's time for a new operation." She lifted one eyebrow and looked seriously at him "Operation Queen Rescue."

"Really kid? You're going to help me?" both her eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"Of course Ma. I just want my family back and I want us to be happy together." He told her.

"Can you forgive me kid? For all I've done?" she asked hopefully.

"I forgive you Ma, I'm just not sure that mom will forgive you so easily, you screwed up big time." He told her shrugging "Can you forgive me too? I know I was mean to you and said things I didn't meant, I was angry at you, I'm sorry Ma."

"Of course I forgive you kid, I love you and I more than anyone know what it's like to say stuff you don't mean." She pulled him to her and gave him a tight hug and releasing him before she spoke again "And yeah I know that she won't forgive me just like that, I was an idiot. But I've got some good news, I've already spoken to Snow and I told her everything."

"What do you mean everything?" he asked confused.

"Well for starters I told her how I really broke the curse, then I told her your mom is my true love and the cherry on the top I told her she was going to be a grandmother again." She told him with a little smile on her face.

"I'm proud of you Ma." And he hugged her, he knew they still had a lot of problems to solve but the most important thing was that now Emma believed, even though with some difficulty, in magic and that was a step forward. She believed in and loved his mother and that was all that mattered.

"So Operation Queen Rescue?" she whispered in his ear.

He smiled and whispered back "It's on."

* * *

><p>It was 6:30pm, Kathryn had left to go meet Frederick so she was in charge of everything in the house. She had called Henry so he could take Regina her dinner. Kathryn had made soup and she decided to make a couple of toasts to accompany it. Henry told her he would like to have dinner with his mom and she couldn't say no to him, even though that meant that she would have to eat alone.<p>

An hour had passed since Henry had gone up to have dinner with Regina. She was pacing back and forth in the kitchen when Henry came in "How is she?" she quickly asked.

"She says she's fine, you know how mom is." He told her placing the dishes on the sink. "She doesn't want to see you Ma." He added.

"Yeah I figured that much. But I'm going up there anyway, wish me luck." She said turning to leave the kitchen.

"Emma just remember what Dr. Whale said ok?"

"Don't worry kid, I'll take care of her even if she doesn't want me to." She said turning her face to him before walking out of the kitchen.

She was now standing by Regina's door gaining courage to knock and enter the room. Taking a long deep breath she knocked and rapidly Regina's voice was heard "Henry I told you that you don't have to knock honey."

Emma shook her head and opened the door, quickly entering the room and closing the door again.

"Oh, it's you Miss Swan. I don't recall giving you permission to enter my room." Regina said trying to seem distant and unaffected by the blonde's presence.

"Yeah I know you didn't but I need to talk to you Regina." She said finally moving away from the door and closer to the bed. She was halfway to the bed when Regina spoke.

"Stop right there, that's close enough. What do you wish to discuss with me Miss Swan?" she asked not even looking at Emma, fixing her gaze on her bed sheet.

Emma ignored Regina's request and approached the bed, kneeling beside it, looking right at Regina.

"I told you not to get closer, are you having problems with your hearing dear?" Regina said trying to sound sarcastic but her voice failed her.

Emma tried to take hold of one of Regina's hands but the brunette avoided the contact and slipped her hands under the sheet. Emma sighed, her heart clenching "Regina I…I'm sorry for everything I did and said yesterday, can you please forgive me?" Emma said her eyes never leaving the brunette's face.

At hearing this words Regina finally looked at the blonde "And what exactly are you referring to Miss Swan? Because yesterday was a really long day…" Emma interrupted her.

"Regina don't play pretend with me. I'm sorry for making you fall, I'm sorry for not letting you explain, I'm sorry for not believing in you, I'm sorry that once again I hurt you, but I am even more sorry for almost making you lose our baby."

"Our baby?" Regina couldn't believe that Emma had said _our baby_.

"Yes Regina, our baby. I believe in you, I believe that we created this life you are carrying in your belly." Emma let a tear roll down her cheek.

Seeing that tear fall made Regina's heart beat faster, she wanted to kiss it away but she couldn't allow herself to trust Emma again, she couldn't let her walls down "So now you believe me, don't you think it is a little late for that?"

"Regina is never too late, I'm sorry for what I said, I got so angry, so jealous, the simple thought that someone had touched you, the thought of you being in the arms of another person blurred my mind and I reacted without thinking. A magical conception never occurred to me, I'm still wrapping my head around all the magic stuff and I could only think that I desperately wanted that baby to be mine, to be ours and in my mind there was no way that could ever be possible. I should have listened to you, I should have let you explain and I'm sorry I didn't." This time Emma reached her hand towards Regina's face and she was surprised when the brunette didn't move away and actually let her caress her cheek.

"Regina you have no idea how happy I am that this baby is ours, there is no one else on this earth that I would want to share this moment with."

Regina was struggling to get away from Emma's touch. So much had passed between them, she could not let her in again so she could leave her again in the future. Slowly she removed Emma's hand from her face "Miss Swan I'm glad that you decided to be a part of our baby's life but you and I are done, so if you don't have nothing else to say I would appreciate that you leave me alone. You know where the door is." She laid down and turned her back on the kneeling blonde.

"You and I are not done Regina, far from it. I will not force you to speak to me right now but we will talk Regina, because even after all that has happened between us you are mine, you belong to me, you belong with me and I don't care how long it takes for you to forgive me, I'm not going away." Emma cleaned her tear tracks, got up and left the room closing the door behind her.

Regina was now crying, holding one of her pillows like she was holding dear life itself. Emma was going to be the end of her.

* * *

><p>In the next morning when Emma woke up, she quickly took a shower got dressed and went to the kitchen. When she got there she was surprised to see Kathryn already there.<p>

"Good morning." The older blonde said.

"Morning. What are you doing here so soon?" she had to ask.

"Regina called me and asked me to come." She simply said.

"Oh, I thought that she was still a sleep."

"She's been awake for over an hour and she said she needed to talk, so here I am. If you want coffee I've already made some. I'm going to take Regina's breakfast upstairs now." She grabbed the tray and disappeared from the kitchen.

Emma served herself some coffee and began preparing some toasts. She had promised not to be jealous but she just couldn't stop it. It only took one phone call from Regina and Kathryn would be there no matter if it was insanely early in the morning. _Be cool Emma, be cool_ she kept repeating to herself. "I need to go for a run, clear my head." She said out loud despite the fact that no one was listening.

* * *

><p>A week had past and she had barely seen Regina. The brunette hadn't let her in her bedroom again and all her meals were delivered to her by Henry or Kathryn. She was going crazy. She missed Regina and this situation of being so close but at the same time so far was killing her.<p>

Kathryn was once again in Regina's room, so she decided to call Ruby because Henry was at school and she was almost climbing up the walls. The young red head didn't take long to show up at the house.

"Hi Emma." She joyfully greeted Emma.

"Hey Rubes." She greeted back and at the same time let her inside the house. Both women went for the living room and comfortably sat on the couch.

"So, what's up?" Ruby asked.

"Same old nothing. Regina still refuses to let me in her room just to talk to her, I can't stop being jealous of Kathryn even though I know they are just friends…so basically nothing new." She finished letting her head fall on the back of the couch.

"Wow you're really in a great mood but if you want things to change you need to do something and not spend the day feeling sorry for yourself. She screwed up big time and so did you, now get off your ass and do something." She said slowly punching Emma's arm.

"Gee, thanks Rubes…" she said rolling her eyes.

"Shsss, Kathryn's coming." Emma was going to ask how she knew that but she quickly remembered that her best friend was a werewolf.

Kathryn walked inside the living room and as soon as she saw Ruby she immediately greeted the girl before directing herself at Emma "I'm sorry for interrupting you but can you please help me?"

"Sure." Emma said quickly "What do you need?"

"Well Regina really wants to get out of her room she says that she's feeling caged, so I thought that maybe you could help me bring her downstairs so she can stay resting in the couch for a while and watch some tv…" Emma stopped hearing what the blonde woman was saying after the part where she said Regina and then downstairs.

She jumped off the couch and looked at Ruby "I'm finally going to see her Rubes, you can leave now if you want." And she ran out of the living room.

Kathryn was with her mouth open in surprise and Ruby just laughed "Man, she's really head over heels with Regina." And she got off the couch and keeping her smirk she slowly moved closer to Kathryn and closed her mouth "Better this way."

Kathryn shook her head and finally spoke "She didn't even let me warn her that Regina doesn't want her help…"

"Ups, too late for that." Ruby grinned one last time and left the house.

After hearing the door close Kathryn thought that the best was for her to leave too and let Emma and Regina deal with whatever they needed to resolve.

* * *

><p>Emma was so happy that she didn't even knock on the door of Regina's bedroom.<p>

"Haven't you learned that you have to knock before entering?" Regina said looking straight at the blonde.

"Sorry, forgot." She said shrugging her shoulders "So I hear you want to get out of here." She said looking around the room.

"That is none of your business Miss Swan." Regina said pulling the sheets over herself.

"Oh and that's where you're wrong because I'm here to take care of you and fulfill your wishes, so if you wish to get out of this room I'm the one who's going to have the pleasure of carrying you to wherever you desire to go." And with that she approached Regina and quickly removed the sheets that Regina was holding on to.

"What do you think you're doi…" the brunette began to protest but Emma ignored her and she lifted her bridal style off the bed.

"Where to my goddess?" Emma asked smiling and enjoying the feeling of Regina's body against hers, every second of it made her feel whole, complete.

"First of all I'm not your goddess and secondly I don't want to go with you anywhere, put me back on my bed." Regina said firmly.

Emma smiled even more and shook her head "Ok, so living room it is." And she walked out of the room towards the stairs. Regina was hitting her in the shoulder to try and make the blonde stop walking.

Emma finally stopped but before Regina could even speak a single word she began talking "Just stop Regina because if you don't you may end up hurting yourself and our baby and we both don't want any of those things happening. So just let me help you be more comfortable."

Regina could see the worry in Emma's eyes so she simply nodded and added "Can you just take me to the couch please?"

"Of course." Emma said and gave her a small smile.

Once on the living room she gently placed Regina on the couch and grabbing the blue blanket that was folded on top of the couch's back she covered Regina's legs with it, helping the brunette with the pillows after she was done covering her up. She moved to the table and grabbed the tv controller and gave it to Regina. The brunette took hold of it and turned the tv on and Emma left Regina alone.

Regina was zapping through the channels and she only stopped when she saw that castle was on. She had already seen that episode but it was one of her favorites so she decided to re-watch it. It was season's 4 finale, she loved it, she loved the fact that Beckett finally sees that she needs Castle more than she needs her vengeance, she loves the song In My Veins of Andrew Belle that plays in the final scenes. That song makes her think of Emma and just like the song says Emma is in her veins and she can't get her out, Emma is all she tastes at night inside of her mouth and Emma ran away because she was not what she found and that is what hurts her the most, she's not what Emma wants, she's the one who took away her family, her shot at a true happy ending.

Her thoughts are interrupted by Emma's arrival. She looks at the blonde that is sitting on the other end of the couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. Emma looks at her and gives her the bowl "Here, I made them for you, I know you secretly like to eat them while watching tv."

"Thank you." These are the only words that she manages to get out before fixing her gaze once again on the tv screen.

Hours had passed and Regina had fallen asleep and Emma couldn't help but kneel on the floor closer to Regina, admiring her beautiful face while she slept. She gently caressed the brunette's cheek with the tips of her fingers. She missed everything about Regina, she came closer and smelled her hair, her right hand cupping Regina's cheek now, she slowly moved her lips closer to Regina's full red plump lips.

"Emma what are you doing?" Regina whispered, her voice trembling.

Without opening her eyes and definitely not moving away she answered "I miss you Regina, so much. Don't tell me you don't miss us, I love you woman." And she closed the gap between them. Finally, after so long, she was savoring Regina's lips again, she was feeling their softness against her own lips and she felt like she was in heaven, like all her dreams had come true. Her fingers entwined in Regina's hair and she pulled the brunette even closer to her.

Regina couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips, she missed Emma so damn much that she let the blonde kiss her, once again letting her take what she wanted. She couldn't deny that she wanted this kiss as much as the blonde wanted it, she desired to be in Emma's arms, where she used to feel safe, she craved for them but at the same time her brain was telling her to stop, to get away from the blonde that had the power to destroy her in the tips of her fingers.

She managed to push Emma away, breaking their tender, passionate kiss. "Emma stop, please stop." She almost begged.

"Regina please don't do this, don't ask me to let you go…" Regina placed her right forefinger on top of Emma's lips.

"Emma we can't do this…"

"Regina please listen to me." She said looking into the deep brown eyes. "I hate that I let you down and I feel so bad about it. I hate that I made you think that what we had was broken but please don't tell me we can't be together. Please forgive me Regina." She sighed.

"Regina I know that I'm not perfect but I love you and all I want is to get you back. Please just give me a second chance to make you happy, please give me one more chance to love you and form a family with you and our children. Regina please forgive me, I'm begging you, don't make me live without you." Emma said letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Emma can't you see that whenever you get scared you run away? I can't see you walk out on me again, my heart can't bare all that pain once more. You shattered my heart and you broke my soul, I'm a shadow of the woman I used to be…" Emma interrupted her.

"Regina please, give me the chance to prove to you that I will never abandon you again. I promise you I'll never leave you alone and that I will stand by you forever. Regina please give us one last chance, give us the opportunity to be happy, to be a family."

"Emma I have already forgiven you, but can you truly forgive me? Forget all I've done to you and your family? Because I'm having a hard time forgetting all that happened between us, so how can you possibly forgive and forget all the bad that I've done?" Regina said while her tears kept on falling.

Emma was out of words, how could she convince Regina that she was the love of her life and that for her she was burying the past, she was choosing to be happy instead of being stuck in the painful memories of the past. But she didn't had the time to voice her thoughts because Henry arrived from school. Both women quickly cleaned their faces of any traces of the tears spilled.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for being mean to Emma but I just want this story to be slightly different than the other one's. I'm definitely not against her, I truly like Swanqueen ;)<p>

Please leave me your reviews and let me know what you guys think and if there is something you would like me to change, I'm always open for suggestions.

Thank you all for reading, I hope you had a good time :)


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but with my exams in the university and my part-time job I didn't had the time to write. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and forgive me for any mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

When Henry walked in the living room he could sense the heavy atmosphere between his two mother's but he decided it would be best not to say anything until one of them told him what was really going on.

"Hi moms." He said giving them both a smile.

"Hey kid. How was school?" Emma asked coming closer to him and giving him a kiss in the top of his head.

"Good." He answered her before moving to the couch to greet his brunette mother. "How was your day mom?"

"It was good and before you ask I'm ok sweetie. Are you hungry?" she asked him caressing his cheek.

"A little. Mom shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked a bit worried.

"I should but I just needed to get out of my room for a while, I was feeling…"

"Caged?" he asked interrupting her.

She looked at him a little surprised that caged had been the first thing he had thought about. "Yes, I was feeling caged. How do you even now that Henry?" she needed to know why he was looking at her with so much pain in his eyes.

Sitting on the couch beside his mom he simply said "I read your story again after the curse broke and I…" he stopped talking and lowered his head, refusing to look at his mom in the eyes.

Emma noticed his reaction just like Regina did, so she decided to leave them alone, this was something that they should talk alone, with no one else present. She looked at Regina that was looking at her too and she simply mouthed "I'll leave you two alone." Regina nodded and thanked her silently.

"Henry, honey wherever it was you did its ok, you can tell me, I won't be mad at you." She said bumping her shoulder against his.

He looked at her and his tears began to fall and he immediately hugged her, placing his head in the crook of her neck. She surrounded him with her arms and just hugged him back tightly. "Mom, I'm sorry." He said, his voice was low and sounded so small just like when he was a toddler.

"Honey, it's ok." She said kissing the top of his head "Just tell me what is wrong."

"Mom I'm sorry, I didn't mean to read it, I didn't even know what it was when I found it…" he said between sobs "It looked like the stories in my book so I kept on reading and when I realized it was you and that it had been written by you it was too late and I just had to keep on reading, I wanted to know how it ended, I wanted to know everything about you… I'm sorry mom…" he finished stuttering.

Her heart was beating faster and her brain was running at the speed of light, he couldn't have found her diary, she was sure she had hidden it in the only place where he would never be able to find it. She was caressing his back trying to calm him down when he spoke again.

"Why didn't you tell Emma everything that you've been through? No one should suffer that much alone…why mom?"

She tried desperately to swallow the lump that had formed on her throat, after a couple of tries she was finally able to speak again "Henry, sweetheart things are not that easy, I can't use my life as an excuse for all that I've done and all you've read is my burden to carry not anyone else's." she said letting her own tears fall.

"Mom, are you mad at me?" he said softly and sounding scared.

Holding him even tightly against her "I'm not mad at you honey, I just wish you hadn't read my diary. How did you find it?"

"I was missing you so much that I just went everywhere that reminded me of you and I found it in your bench near your apple tree, I should've known that it belonged to you. I'm sorry for reading it mom."

"I know honey. Just promise me you won't talk about it to anyone." She said, pushing him apart for awhile to look at him straight in the eyes.

"I promise mom." And they hugged each other once again.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed since Emma had left them alone in the living room and in that time she had decided to prepare dinner. She made a simple chicken soup that Kathryn had taught her how to do. She set the dinner table for the three of them and placed a single red rose that she had picked from Regina's garden in the center of the table. She gave one last look at her work and went to the living room to get the rest of her family, well what she hoped would soon be her family, the center of her universe.<p>

When she got there, she found mother and son peacefully sleeping in each other's arms. She smiled and approached them, gently awakening them up.

"Time for dinner sleepy heads." She said still smiling.

When Henry opened his eyes he told her "Good cause I'm really hungry now." And he kissed his mom before jumping off the couch and walking towards the dinner table.

Regina was slowly turning to get up from the couch but Emma quickly moved closer to her and simply stated "No efforts Miss Mills." Regina gaped at the blonde, she had never been addressed in that way by Emma. Without giving time for the brunette to recover from her surprise, she promptly lifted Regina from the couch into her arms. This time the brunette didn't fight it and simply let herself be carried by Emma.

Emma gently placed her in the chair at the head of the table and began to serve the brunette, serving Henry next and herself in the end before sitting down. "Hope you enjoy it, it's the first time that I make soup if it isn't good I don't want you to eat it and get sick, your health comes first." She said seriously looking at Regina.

"I'm sure it will be just fine." Regina told her.

Henry laughed and said "Mom, Emma doesn't know how to cook and I don't think that just a couple of lessons with Kathryn made her an expert…"

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence kid." Emma said placing her right hand on the top of her heart and pretending to be offended, making Henry laugh even more.

"Now seriously, can you two just try it and tell me if it is any good?"

Regina was the first to reach the spoon and to taste Emma's chicken soup. Emma was looking at her, expectantly looking at the brunette waiting for her reaction.

"It is actually good, not bad for your first attempt." Regina told her and kept on eating.

Henry was looking at his mom and he could not quite believe that she was telling the truth or maybe she was just saying it to not hurt Emma's feelings so he decided to taste the soup himself. After his first spoonful he took another one before looking at Emma "Ma it really tastes good, not better than mom's but its good."

"I'm glad you two like it, now let's eat before it gets cold." She said smiling, proud of herself.

They ate in silence and once they were finished Henry and Emma began clearing the table and bringing the plates to the kitchen to place them in the dishwasher. Once they were finished they returned to the table where Regina was waiting for them. When Henry got there he kissed both his mother's and went to his room so he could do his homework and then go to sleep.

Once they were left alone both women were looking at one another, not knowing what to say, so Regina fixed her gaze on the red rose that was standing alone in the middle of the table. Emma followed the brunette's gaze and she quickly rose from her chair and placed herself behind the brunette. She slowly leaned over and stopped when her mouth was close to Regina's ear.

Feeling Emma's breathing against her earlobe made her breathe faster and close her eyes trying to suppress the shiver that her body desperately wanted to release.

"I picked her for you." Emma whispered "I'm glad you noticed the rose but her beauty doesn't compare to yours. You are so much more beautiful, your scent is more pleasurable and your skin is softer than its petals."

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat, her skin was on fire and her body was electrical she was desperately wishing, desiring Emma's touch but at the same time her fear was paralyzing her, preventing her from giving in to what she wanted. So instead of letting go of her fears she pushed the blonde away with her words.

"Thank you for the rose but it wasn't necessary and I would appreciate if you didn't touch my garden." She heard Emma's sigh and felt the small shake of the blonde's head against hers.

"As you wish, after all I can always find roses in other places. But if I'm not mistaken, and I am one hundred percent that I'm not, I helped you plant this roses so in some way they also belong to me, I'm entitled to at least a couple of them don't you think?" Emma said, her mouth still whispering against Regina's ear.

"Perhaps you are entitled to a couple of them but I would really appreciate if you would please stay away from my garden." Regina said with difficulty, the blonde's breath against her earlobe was clouding her mind.

"If you insist I won't touch your precious flowers." Emma said, softly caressing Regina's upper arm, making the brunette's skin immediately react to her touch, she could the feel goosebumps on the silky skin.

Regina's almost bare upper arms were prickling with goosebumps and this time she wasn't able to stop the shiver that ran through all her body. "Emma…" she whispered.

"Yes?" Emma said while her lips gently nipped the brunette's earlobe.

"Stop, don't do this to me…"

"Stop what? Stop loving you? I can't Regina, I…" Regina interrupted her.

"Can you please just take me to my room? I want to rest now." The brunette said as coldly as she could.

Emma sighed and took Regina in her arms and made her way to the brunette's room. Once she got there she gently placed Regina in the bed. She turned around and moved to the door, her mind set on leaving but her heart didn't let her, so she spun around and came closer to the woman that filled her mind, her heart and all of her dreams.

Regina looked at Emma somewhat confused, she couldn't quite read the blonde's expression and she was secretly wishing for the blonde to leave because she wouldn't be able to resist her charms for much longer.

"You wanna know what? I'm not going to let your fear take you away from me, I refuse to do that." Emma said strongly, her eyes never leaving the brown ones.

"Emma…" the blonde stopped her from speaking by putting a finger on top of her lips. Emma was now kneeling besides Regina's bed and her upper body was as close as she could to the brunette.

"I never felt like this, so in love and at the same time I'm feeling like I'm the worst person in the world for leaving you because when I left you I broke my own heart." She caressed Regina's cheek and took a deep breath.

Tears were beginning to form on the brunette's eyes and she was unable to speak, she couldn't, she needed to ear all that Emma had to tell her and this time there was no running away.

"Regina your skin poisoned my heart, you left me in the complete darkness and instead of forgetting you I want you more, I love you more and now you are here, watching me bleed for you, tell me what can I do to forget you, tell me how can I forget each and every one of your kisses and how in the hell can I get you out of my heart?" Emma almost screamed.

"Emma I can't tell you that because I haven't been able to forget you." Regina said crying. "The moment I saw you and realized how I felt, I knew that loving you was going to hurt me but once I looked in your eyes I understood that I would go with you to end of the world if that was what you wanted." The brunette said between sobs.

"Then let's face the end of the world together Regina. I tried to stay away, I tried to forget you but I can't let you go. Don't you see? I don't care about the past, I just want you to be my present and my future." Emma said, the tears rolling down her cheeks as well.

Regina shook her head "Emma I gave myself to you like I had never done before and now I'm afraid that if I let you in again you will abandon me once more and I won't survive that kind of pain one more time…" Emma gently cleaned her tears.

Emma took another moment to cup Regina's face and slide her thumb over the softness of her cheek "You are beautiful and I love you Regina Mills. I promise you that I will never leave you alone, ever." She gently placed her lips on top of Regina's plump lips.

When Emma broke the chaste kiss, her fingers ghosted over the brunette's lips "God, I miss you so much. How I wish you would let me taste your lips once again in a passionate and feverish kiss. I miss your touch, I miss feeling your skin against mine, I miss your scent. I miss all of you, heavens how I miss your smile my beautiful Regina."

"Emma I miss you too and I wish I could let you in but what will happen when your parents or the town's people come for me? What will happen when some kind of evil shows up in town? Who do you think they will blame? Me Emma, because Evil Queen's don't get a second chance and when that happens you will be at their side, fighting against me. You will be my ending Emma."

Emma placed a lock of dark hair behind the brunette's ear before gently lifting Regina's face so she could look her in the eyes "No one will touch a single hair of yours and if anyone dares to try it they will have to go through me. You are my true love, the mother of my children and I will protect you until my last breath."

"Emma…You don't know what you are saying…" she was sobbing once again. "My heart is black, there is not salvation for me."

"Don't say that, you changed, you're not an Evil Queen anymore and in life what matters is the size of your heart not the color of it. The love I know that is inside your heart wasn't put there to stay hidden or locked away. That love is meant for you to give it away because love isn't truly lived if you don't give it to someone, give it to that someone special that makes your life worth living. Regina take one last leap of faith, dare to love me like I love you, let me show you we can be happy."

Regina's eyes flickered shut, her shoulders raising as she took in a very long breath trying to calm her heart, letting the tears fall as she exhaled. When she opened her eyes she found those gorgeous emerald eyes looking at her, they were begging her to believe every single word that had left those pink lips. Mimicking the blonde she cupped one of her cheeks "Emma Swan I love you, please don't leave me." She said in a trembling whisper.

"Never, I promise." The blonde said at the same time that her heart filled with happiness and renewed hope.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to leave me a review and tell me what you think ;)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, so I'm having two exams this week so I don't know if I'll be able to update again this week so I'm leaving this new chapter, hope you all enjoy it ;)

Forgive me for any writing mistakes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"_Emma Swan I love you, please don't leave me." She said in a trembling whisper._

"_Never, I promise." The blonde said at the same time that her heart filled with happiness and renewed hope._

* * *

><p>Emma hugged Regina tightly, she let herself dive in all that was Regina Mills. "Being with you is like I can touch the sky with my bare hands, I've missed you so much baby. I promise you that I will make you the happiest woman on this Earth, I love you Regina and of everything I have you are the most important thing, besides our kids." Emma said, releasing the brunette and moving her hands towards Regina's belly and caressing it. She moved down and gently raised Regina's shirt so she could tenderly kiss her belly.<p>

"You are the best gift that life could've given me." Emma whispered "Well, you, your mommy and your big brother are the best gifts that I could have wished for." She added looking deeply into dark brown eyes. She slowly made her way up, resting her forehead against Regina's, taking a deep breath she whispered "Kiss me Regina."

"Emma…" she whispered against the pink lips that were so close to hers. In that moment she took her last leap of faith, her last try at being happy. So she closed the gap between their lips. That first contact was shy and so soft that she wasn't sure if their lips were actually touching so she pressed a little more and she began feeling the butterflies in her stomach taking off, they were flying around and exploding with happiness. The shyness vanished and in its place was all her passion, all her love.

The kiss grew in intensity, Regina surrounded Emma's neck with her arms pulling her closer to her. Emma intertwined her fingers in Regina's dark hair as she released a moan of pleasure and tried to deepen the kiss. Her tongue asked for permission to enter that delicious mouth that she missed so much, she wanted, she needed to savor all that was Regina.

As soon as Regina felt Emma's tongue circling her lips she couldn't help but to moan at the sensation and she quickly separated her lips in order to grant Emma access to what she desired. The moment their tongues touched they immediately began to dance around each other, both women enjoying the pleasure of finally savoring one another after so long.

Emma's hands left the brunette's hair and they slowly slide down Regina's sides making her shiver. Her mouth left those luscious, sinful lips and she began displaying kisses along Regina's jaw line "God, how I've missed you Regina."

"No more than I missed you Emma, I thought I had lost you forever." Regina managed to say.

"Forever is a really long time to be without you baby." Emma said stopping what she was doing so she could look at Regina's eyes "The only thing that is going to be forever is you and me together." She adamantly said crashing their lips together in a much soft and tender kiss.

When Emma finally broke the kiss Regina lowered her eyes and she whispered "Emma being with you right now is like being in a dream that I don't want to wake up from. I'm afraid that I'm going to open up my eyes and you won't be here anymore." Regina said letting a single tear fall.

Emma cleaned the offending tear away and she reassured the woman she loved "My only wish is to be with you, all I want to do is to forever live with you and be able to love you every second of our lives. You don't have to be afraid because nothing will ever take me away from you." She said reassuringly.

Emma embraced Regina once again and once she let go she gently kissed the brunette's forehead. "It is time for you to rest baby, you need to recover your strength and there is nothing better than a good night of sleep to do just that and remember that in two days we have an appointment with Dr. Whale so he can check you up." She said gently caressing Regina's cheek.

Regina gave her a small smile and said caressing her belly "It's been almost three weeks since I fell, do you think the baby is…" Emma interrupted her and placed her forefinger under the brunette's chin, making her look at her in the eyes.

"Hey, listen our baby is a fighter just like his mommy's and he is going to be perfect." She said firmly. Regina simply nodded and lay down. Emma grabbed the covers and tucked her in "I love you." And she kissed the top of the brunette's head "I'm staying right here until you fall asleep and then I'll go check up on Henry." Regina nodded her agreement and closed her eyes.

The brunette was so emotionally tired that she quickly fell asleep, Emma stayed for a couples of minutes more simply observing the amazing woman that was now in front of her and the woman that had just given her a second chance at happiness. Emma smiled and carefully kissed Regina's temple before leaving the brunette's room.

After exiting Regina's room she knocked and entered Henry's room "Hey kid."

"Hey Ma." He said while covering himself ready to sleep.

"So…"

"Something happened, didn't it?" he astutely stated.

"How can you possibly now that." She asked him while giving him a huge smile.

"Despite the fact that you're smiling like you've just won the lottery you have this sparkling in your eyes. What happened?" he asked curiously.

"Well I won something better than the lottery kid, your mom gave me another chance so my heart is almost bursting out of my chest, I feel like I can breathe again, like I can fly…" she said sitting next to him on his bed.

"Yes." He screamed "Finally."

"Kid don't scream, you mom just fell asleep." She admonished him.

"Sorry Ma but I'm so happy for both of you. So now what?" he asked.

"Now you and I will do what we had already planned." She told him.

"Cool. When do we start?" he asked getting more excited by the second.

"So next Monday I'm going to pick you up after school and we are going to buy all we need and after the first stage is done we will go for the rest and make this surprise to your mom as perfect as we can."

"But won't mom notice?"

She placed her forefinger on top of her lips and stopped to think a little. After a couple of minutes she finally said "Well maybe we can use a little bit of magic to help us, what do you think?" since she had it might as well put it to good use, she thought.

"Ma you don't even know how to make magic." He stated as a matter of fact.

"Right." She said snapping her fingers "There must be someone that can teach me."

"No way we are asking Rumple Ma." He stated firmly.

"Oh no, not him, definitely not him. But who then?"

"I now, Blue." Henry said excited.

"Nice, tomorrow I'll call her and ask. Oh by the way I was thinking that tomorrow we could grab some dinner at Granny's and bring it home what do you think?"

"Awesome. I'll meet you there after school."

"Ok, I'll be there waiting for you then." She said "Now it's time for you to sleep. Good night kid." And she leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Good night Ma."

* * *

><p>It was almost 8am when Regina began to open her eyes and as soon as she did, the first thing she saw was the red rose lying on top of the pillow next to hers.<p>

She took the flower in her hand and caressed it's petals as she softly whispered "Emma." Looking again at the pillow she saw the note that was also on top of it. She quickly unfolded the small piece of paper and read it.

_Good morning beautiful,_

_I just want to tell you that it finally stopped raining in my life because I've got you back in it._

_And I just want to let you know that you look stunning this morning ;)_

As she finished reading the last sentence she sat on her bed and there she was, those gorgeous green eyes were set on her and those delicious lips were giving her the most beautiful smile that she had ever seen.

"Good morning beautiful." Emma said while approaching the bed to finally sit right next to Regina.

"Good morning." She said smiling.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" Emma asked.

"Not yet Sheriff."

"Shame on me. I love you Regina." She said cupping the brunette's cheek.

"And I love you Emma." And as she finished her short sentence both women leaned in and exchanged a chaste, tender kiss.

"So I thought that today I could grab something from Granny's for dinner. Henry will meet me there and we'll come home together, is it ok?"

"Yes, it sounds good."

"Ok. So today I have to stop by the station because of some paperwork that David wants me to sign. I already called Kathryn so she will be here soon, I don't want to leave you alone not even for a second." Emma stated.

"It's not like I can go anywhere." Regina said.

"Hey missy you know what I mean." Emma said kissing the brunette again.

"So, when are you going back to work full-time?" Regina asked.

"I'm not. I'm on vacation, a really long vacation, I will stop by the station every once in a while but I'm not getting back, I'm staying with you and I'm going to follow this pregnancy until this little baby is born, so get ready because I'm never leaving you again."

A tear came down Regina's face and she hugged the blonde woman in front of her "Emma I'm scared of what Whale might say tomorrow."

Emma broke their sweet embrace and looked at her and said firmly "He is going to say that we are going to have a strong and healthy baby and that everything is going to be alright. Regina I need you to stop being afraid, I need you to be strong, I need you to have faith and believe."

"Emma I don't know if I can."

"Of course you can. You're a badass, confident woman, you just need to get back up on your feet and I'm going to help you every step of the way." She hugged Regina tightly "You are my light, my sky, you are my other half, I just need you to believe. I'm going to love you and make you feel that I will always choose you. I'm going to be your guardian angel, I love you baby."

"I love you too." Regina whispered in Emma's ear.

* * *

><p>Emma had done everything that she had planned for that day, including talking with Blue that had agreed to help her with her magic. She was now at Granny's sitting in a stool at the counter drinking a hot chocolate while she waited for Henry and for her order to be ready.<p>

Henry didn't make her wait much. "Hi Ma." He said sitting beside her.

"Hey kid." She said ruffling his hair. "Want one?" She asked pointing at her hot chocolate."

"Sure." He answered with a smile.

"Ruby can you get one of these for the kid?"

"One hot chocolate coming out." Ruby said smiling.

Emma was going to tell Henry about her day when she began paying attention to the conversation that a couple of idiots were having.

"Have you heard that the bitch is pregnant?" said one of the men with disdain.

"Someone must have been really desperate to take that cold hearted trash to bed." The man said laughing.

Emma's fists were closed and getting whiter by the second. Ruby noticed and came closer to the blonde "Emma just take a deep breath, they are not worthy." Emma looked at her with fury in her eyes.

"I bet that she threatened the guy to make her the favor." The other one added laughing even more.

"That's it." Emma said, getting up of her stool knocking it down on the floor.

"Emma don't." Ruby yelled at her from the other side of the counter.

Henry had never seen Emma so furious and the look in her eyes scared him but he stayed put and didn't say a word because he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop her.

Emma came to the men's table and hit the table with one fist "Who's going to repeat first what you were just saying?" she asked, anger pouring out of her.

One of the men realizing that the Savior was extremely furious and angered lowered his head. Emma looked at him "Coward."

The other man wasn't as wise and decided to repeat what had been saying "We all know that the bitch is pregnant, you have no idea how I wish to squeeze the air out of her."

Emma grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him off his chair "Didn't anyone teach you to respect a woman?" she yelled at his face.

"Calm down Sheriff." The man screamed at her.

Everyone at the diner was looking at her and no one dared to step in, after all she was the Sheriff, the Savior and she was the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.

"Let me clarify something to all of you assholes." She yelled, keeping a strong grip on the man and looking around the diner, making sure that she had the attention of everyone. "What can you all really complain about her? Are you all angry because she brought you all to a place where you all have a nice house to live with indoor plumbing? You're angry because you all have a job? Besides giving you all better living conditions what did she do to all of you?" she looked around waiting for someone to answer her.

Not obtaining a response she continued "She did nothing, only a handful of people in this town can complain because the rest of you have zilch to say about her. For someone that was supposed to take away all the happy endings she did a really crappy job because ninety percent of this town has a much better life here than they had on the Enchanted Forest. She could have killed you all but she didn't and as a Mayor she was always took good care of you, she made sure that the whole fucking town was ready to satisfy all your needs. She even built a hospital, if she really wanted you all to die why would she bother to build one?"

She took a second to breathe and she looked at Henry "Do you all see that kid? You all know him, he is a good kid because of her, she raised him, she taught him to be good, respectful. He is one of the fortunate people that she loves with all of her heart. Someone that is completely Evil isn't capable of love and is definitely not capable of raising such an amazing kid."

"She is still a bitch." The man said again and this time Emma didn't let it go because in less than a second her fist met the man's nose that immediately began to bleed.

"Next time I won't break just your nose, do you hear me?" she whispered in the man's ear. He vigorously nodded as he let the tears run down his face.

"So let me make things crystal clear the next person that even thinks about saying or doing something to Regina will have to go through me. She is my woman and she is expecting my child." The people at the diner were now gaping in disbelief.

"Isn't it funny what magic can do?" Emma said silencing the murmurs of the people "Do you know how you were all set free of the curse and regained your memories?" she looked around and saw their heads shaking no. "Regina Mills broke it herself with true love's kiss shared with me, she set you all free and this is how you all thank her, you don't even know her. As any of you ever tried to know her? Do any of you know her story, her past? I'm betting you don't but that doesn't matter now because I know that she is capable of love and you have no idea how good it feels to be loved by her, I feel the most fortunate woman on earth and now she's giving me the greatest gift of all, a baby." She sighed "I want you all to give her a chance because even Snow White is giving her a second chance."

And with that she went to the counter, grabbed her order with one hand and with the other she held Henry's hand. She said goodbye to Ruby and left the silent diner.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed, please leave your review, it means a lot ;)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! So I was beginning to almost climb up the walls with so much study so to take my mind off of it I decided to write this new chapter and update sooner than I usually do. Hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Once outside of the diner Henry just couldn't help it, he had to say it "That was awesome Ma." He said and she could hear how proud he was of her in the tone of his voice.

"Kid I know you liked watching me defend your mom but in the future do what I say and not what I do, well did in this case. I want you to understand that you have to use your words to solve your problems and not your fists, do you understand?" she asked him seriously.

"Yeah Ma I understand, don't worry. But honestly, that guy deserved what he got."

"Yeah, he really did. I guess I just gave this whole town the gossip of the year." She said scratching the back of her neck.

"Definitely Ma." He said beginning to laugh.

"Hey don't laugh, when your mom hears about this she's going to flip." She told him bumping against him.

He simply kept on laughing, his Ma was in so much trouble now.

* * *

><p>"Kathryn I just couldn't stop myself, I missed her and my heart loves her beyond everything that happened but I'm scared, I'm afraid that she won't stay and I'm even more afraid of what others might say to her that will make her realize that I'm not worthy, that I'm a waste of her time." Tears were rolling down her cheeks, fear had built a nest in her chest and she couldn't shake it off and out of her.<p>

Kathryn was holding her close, trying to comfort her "Regina I've been with her in this three weeks and I have the feeling that she won't change her mind no matter what happens. I believe that she is here to stay and you have to believe it too sweetie. And don't start with the 'I'm not worthy' because you are worthy of love, you deserve your happy ending."

At Kathryn's words she sighed "Kath did you know that she was in 'vacation'?" she asked using her finger to stand in for the quotation marks.

"I did know, why?"

"And you didn't tell me?" Regina said, sitting on her bed and looking surprised at her best friend.

Slowly Kathryn placed a lock of hair behind her ear and simply said "You specifically told me that you didn't want me to tell you anything that was related to Emma so I did exactly what you asked me, don't blame me for doing what you asked." She said seriously.

Regina lowered her head "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just I can't believe that she actually wants to be here." She said releasing a sigh.

"You better believe it because she even has me teaching her how to cook." Kathryn said with a smile.

"Why did she ask you that? She's addicted to fast food, burgers and pizzas and all kinds of junk food." Regina said remembering Emma's eating habits, although they had changed a lot when they began seeing each other.

"Well she told me that she needed to learn because she wanted to be able to cook for you and Henry and she wanted to give you healthy food so you would recover. She's learning for you Regina, she wants to be able to care for you in every way she possibly can." She said smiling at Regina and caressing her hand for reassurance.

Regina was going to answer her when Kathryn's phone beeped. The blonde reached her phone and read the message that simply said _'You have to see this.'_ And she had a video attached to the message. She furrowed her eyebrows, why on earth would Ruby send her a message?

Regina was looking at her friend and couldn't help but notice her facial expressions change "Kath, is everything alright?"

"I don't know, Ruby just sent me a text with a video on it." She said still confused.

"Open it then." Regina simply told her.

Kathryn nodded and clicked on the video as soon as she saw the first image she opened her mouth in surprise, that was a really angry Sheriff smacking her fist against one of the tables in the diner.

Regina's position didn't allow her to see what was going on but she could hear what was happening and as soon as she heard Emma's voice her skin immediately began forming goosebumps because Emma's voice sounded angry and at that she quickly pulled Kathryn closer to her so she could see what was occurring for Emma to sound that way.

Both women were completely focused on the video _'…I wish to squeeze the air out of her.'_ Regina shivered at the sound of those words but then came Emma's response and her eyes widened, taking in all of Emma, how easily she had lifted the man out of his chair.

They were now listening closely to Emma's speech and Regina's heart seemed like it was running out of her chest. Then the man spoke again _'she is still a bitch'_.

"Ouch." Kathryn said, placing her hand on her own nose "I think she broke his nose." She said looking at Regina that had her eyes glued on the cell phone screen.

"I don't think she did, I'm sure of it." Were Regina's only words, as they kept watching the video.

Three seconds later "Oh my god." Kathryn whispered "She said you are her woman and that the baby is hers, way to go Emma." Kathryn said smiling and feeling a little bit proud of Emma in that precise moment.

Regina was stunned into silence. She had no words to express what she was feeling. Emma was publicly defending her and admitting that they were together, Emma wasn't afraid of saying it to the whole diner. When Emma finally stopped talking after asking everyone to give her a second chance all that Regina wanted was for Emma to get home so she could hug her and thank her for defending her with so much love.

When the video ended Kathryn simply said "So do you still think she's going to leave you?" Regina simply shook her head, she wasn't capable of nothing else in that moment.

* * *

><p>When Emma got finally home with Henry, they both made their way to the kitchen and placed their dinner on top of the counter.<p>

"Kid I'm going to go get your mom, can you set the table?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll take care of it." he said giving her a smile.

She was in the middle of her way up the stairs when she saw Kathryn coming down. The older woman gave her a smile and when they were side by side in the middle of the stairs she said "Way to go Emma, I'm proud of you."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and scrunched up her nose in confusion "You're what now?"

"I'm talking about what you did at the diner. Go talk to her." She said pointing at the direction of Regina's room.

"Oh shit." She said, leaning against the wall, suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe "News travel fast, faster than I was expecting. How the hell do you know about it?"

"Well you have to thank Ruby for that one, she made a video of what happened and she sent it to me. I was with Regina when I opened it so she saw it too."

"I'm gonna kill that girl." She said placing both her hands on her face. "Is she mad?" she asked looking up the stairs.

Kathryn smiled and simply told her "Go find out for yourself." She gave Emma a pat on the back and made her way out of the house.

Emma took a couple of deep breaths and finally made the rest of her way up the stairs. When she reached Regina's bedroom door she took another long breath and knocked.

"Come in."

She opened the door and slid her head inside and smiled "Can I really come in?" she asked a bit scared.

Regina looked seriously at her and grinned a little "You didn't look that scared when you were facing all that people at the diner Miss Swan."

'Ouch' Emma thought 'she called me Miss Swan again, shit, I'm so screwed'.

"Are you going to come in or are you intending on staying there for the rest of the night?" Regina said in a calm voice.

"Oh, right." And she made her way inside closing the door behind her. Emma cleared her throat and then asked "Are you mad?" and she closed her eyes, preparing herself for the answer she knew that was coming.

"I'm not mad Emma." Regina smiled, giving Emma a little time to absorb her words.

Emma looked at the brunette and she was speechless, maybe she didn't hear her right but then again maybe she did because Regina was smiling at her. She approached the bed and sat as close as she could to the brunette.

"You're not mad?" she asked leaning her forehead against Regina and closing her eyes.

"No Emma, I'm not." Regina said placing her right hand on Emma's cheek "Thank you for defending me, thank you for being so brave when I can't."

"I love you woman and I want the whole world to know it. You and our family are all I need to be happy." She whispered the words, her lips a millimeter away from Regina's.

"I love you too." She whispered back as the short distance between their lips vanished and they were fused in a tender but at the same time passionate kiss. They relished in one another's soft touches of the lips, through them they were able to say and show how they truly felt and that was all they needed.

When they finally broke the kiss Regina said "Next time just try and not break some guy's nose in front of our son Miss Swan." She said beginning to grin.

Emma smiled at her and said "I'll do my best beautiful." And she placed a kiss on the tip of Regina's nose "Now let's get you downstairs, dinner is getting cold." And as always she took Regina in her arms bridal style and she kissed her one more time before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>That night after dinner Henry asked if they could watch a movie together before he had to go to bed. Both his mom's said yes and that simple act made him extremely happy. He prepared the movie and arranged the couch so his mom could be comfortable and he then placed a couple of pillows on the floor to lie on top of them. Once his mom's were sat and comfy he pressed the play button.<p>

They were on the middle of the movie and Henry was already asleep. Emma turned off the TV and grabbed the sleeping boy from the floor, looking at the brunette she simply said "I'm going to put him on his bed and I'll come back for you, ok?"

Regina smiled at her and nodded.

When Emma came down almost ten minutes later Regina was already asleep on the couch. She smiled and kissed the brunette's forehead before gently picking her up in her arms and taking her to the room. Once in the room Emma placed Regina on the bed and tucked her in "Have a good night's sleep beautiful, tomorrow is a big day." With one more kiss, this time on Regina's cheek, she made her way out of the room turning off the lights and closing the door as silently as she could.

* * *

><p>That morning Emma jumped out of bed and got ready, today was the day that Whale was going to tell them if everything was ok with Regina and the baby and she was really nervous about it but she couldn't let Regina notice it because she was already scared enough.<p>

She came downstairs and prepared Henry's breakfast and in a separate tray she placed Regina's so she could take it to her in a couple of minutes. When Henry entered the kitchen he immediately sat on his stool "Morning Ma." And he began to eat his pancakes.

"Morning kid." She said ruffling his hair. "I'm going to take your mother's breakfast up and then we are going to the doctor. Oh by the way, Ruby is going to take you to school today so she'll be here soon. Say something before you leave." And she kissed the top of his head.

"Ok Ma, don't worry everything will be good you'll see." He gave her a reassuring smile and he kept eating his pancakes.

* * *

><p>When she entered Regina's room her heart stopped, the brunette wasn't in her bed. She placed the tray on top of the bed and then called for the woman "Regina?"<p>

"I'm in the bathroom. I'll be just a minute." Was Regina's response.

Emma exhaled in relief, for a moment she thought that something bad had happened.

When Regina finally came out of the bathroom, she was already dressed and ready to go to the hospital "Shall we go?"

"You have to eat first." Emma told her and grabbing her hand she pulled the brunette closer to her, she could see in her eyes that she was nervous and afraid "Everything will be just fine beautiful." And she kissed her gently. "Now we are going to eat this extremely good breakfast and then you are going to put a gorgeous smile on that beautiful face of yours and we are going to kick fear in the ass." She said with a smile.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand and sat on the bed "I wish I was that brave." She said with a sigh.

"You are, you just haven't realized it yet but you will soon." And she kissed the top of the brunette's head "Now eat." She said pointing at the food.

Emma had arranged a plate with a couple toasts and another with two slices of a pineapple, strawberries and a peeled and sliced kiwi, all accompanied by a glass of orange juice and a glass of milk, no coffee for the pregnant lady.

Regina looked at her and asked "Can I just eat the fruit?" in that moment she sounded just like a small child and Emma couldn't help but smile.

"Of course." And she sat on the other side of the tray and picked one of the toasts and began to eat it.

As they were eating Regina began smiling. "Why are you smiling?" Emma asked curious.

"Do you know that kiwi is also a name of a bird?"

"What? No way." She said shaking her head.

"It's true, a kiwi is a flightless bird native to New Zealand and they also are a national symbol of New Zealand." Regina wisely stated.

"How do you even know that?"

"Well, let's just say that I had a lot of time in my hands." She said with a small smile.

"You're awesome." Emma said giving her a peck on the lips.

"Mom's Ruby is here. See you guys later." And they heard the door close.

"I wonder why he had to shout like that." Regina said while intently looking at the blonde in front of her.

"Hey I didn't tell him to scream, I just told him to say something before he left." She defended herself and kissed the brunette once again "Now finish your fruit." And they both smiled at one another.

* * *

><p>They were already in the hospital waiting outside of Whale's doctor's office. Regina was seated in one of the chairs while Emma was pacing back and forward on the hallway.<p>

"Emma stop, you are making me get more nervous than I already am." Regina finally said.

Emma approached her and kneeled in front of her "I'm sorry Regina but we've been waiting for almost half an hour." She said and gently kissed Regina's hand that was now in between her own.

"Emma I'm not his only patient and he did say that it might take him a while to be with us." She said caressing Emma's cheek with her free hand.

"I know, I'm sorry." She kissed Regina's hand once again and sat on the chair right beside her and as soon as she was well seated Regina rested her head against her shoulder. That simple act made Emma's heart warmer and placed a smile on her face.

Ten minutes later Whale's office door finally opens "Don't worry Miss Thatcher everything will be fine, just follow this instructions and you will feel better really soon." And as the woman walked away he lowered his head and sighed in relieve.

"Well ladies, please do come in." he said looking at them and opening the door to his office a little bit more.

Once inside Emma couldn't help herself "Who the hell is that woman?" Regina looked at her with that look that says 'that is none of your business' and she simply shrugged and waited for Whale's response.

"For my misfortune that is Miss Thatcher and every single week she says she is suffering from a new illness, obviously she has nothing but what can I do?" He said shrugging his shoulders before moving to get Regina's medical folder.

"So do you want to see how your baby is holding on?" he asked looking at Regina.

Her eyes began to shine and she gave Whale a smile "Yes, absolutely."

"I thought so. Now lay in there and pull your blouse up, while I turn this little machine on." When they were both ready he placed a cold gel on top of her belly and began his search. When he found what he was looking for he simply pointed at the screen and said "There, can you see it?"

Regina had tears in her eyes and she could feel Emma squeezing her hand "Yes, I see it."

"You're now entering in your third month so if you pay attention this is his head and right here are his little hands."

Regina had a smile that could light up the entire world, she was so happy but she still was afraid of losing the baby so her smile quickly faded when she gained the courage to ask "Is there any chance of me losing the baby?"

"From what I can see everything is looking really good, this baby is holding himself strongly to you. This little champ is not planning on leaving you Regina." He said with a small smile.

At those words her smile returned and there was no turning it off now "I told you everything was going to be fine." Emma told her with a wide smile of her own.

Regina looked at her "Thank you for being here."

"Always beautiful." And she softly kissed her lips.

"Regina how have you been feeling?" he asked her.

"I'm feeling fine, I just want to sleep most of the time." She stated.

"Well that is perfectly normal. Tell me in all this time did you have any bleedings? Abdominal pains?"

"No nothing."

"Good, that's really good. You have nothing to worry about, I'm just going to measure your blood pressure, just to see if it's normal and then you're all set to go."

"Ok."

When he was finished he simply told her "Your blood pressure is perfect. Now do you still have your vitamins all that?"

"Yes, she still has them." Emma answered him.

"Ok, you have to keep on taking them and when you begin to run low on them come to me so I can give you some more." They both nodded at him.

"So ladies we are going to meet again by the end of your fourth month because then I'll probably be able to tell you if it's going to be a boy or a girl. In the meantime if you need anything don't hesitate and come to me. You can return to your normal life but don't push yourself and rest as much as possible, ok?" he said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry Doc I'll keep an eye on her." Emma said blinking an eye at Regina making her blush a little.

They were already out of Whale's office when Emma asked Regina to stop "Baby I just need to ask him one more thing, I'll be right back."

Regina was confused but she nodded her agreement and waited for the blonde's return. She didn't take long on getting back "What did you ask him?"

"Nothing special, I'll tell you when the time comes." And she kissed the even more confused brunette.

"So what do you say if we go pick up Henry at school and have a nice family lunch at Granny's?"

Regina smiled "Whatever you want my love."

"Cool." Emma said grinning and leading them out of the hospital, never letting go of the brunette's hand.

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed it ;) and please forgive me for any writing mistake, totally my fault.<p>

Please don't forget and leave me your review XD I love reading them ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, sorry for taking so long to update but I had a couple of problems at home :( Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please forgive me for any mistakes you may find.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Both women were waiting for Henry to come out of school outside of the car. Emma was hugging Regina from behind so she could keep on caressing her belly.

"Emma, people are staring at us." The brunette said feeling uncomfortable.

"So what? I don't give a shit about what they are thinking or if they like it or not. I only care about you, this little baby that is getting stronger than ever and Henry. Everyone else can just shove their opinions up their asses." Emma said in a serious tone and refusing to let the brunette out of her embrace.

"Emma…" Regina began but she was immediately cut off.

"Don't you Emma me. I'm done pretending that I don't love you." She said turning the brunette around in her embrace so she could look at her "I love you and I want everyone to know it." and after those words she kissed Regina, a tender, sweet kiss filled with the most pure love that Emma had to offer her.

When they broke the kiss Regina simply said "I love you Emma." And she hugged the blonde tightly, like she was her lifeline.

Feeling the brunette's body tremble Emma reassured her "I'm not going anywhere beautiful, you will never be alone again."

Regina simply nodded against the blonde's shoulder, refusing to let her go and they remained in that position until they heard Henry's voice screaming "Mom's."

They both walked towards him but as soon as Regina saw his face all color drained from her face "Henry who did this to you?" she asked pointing at his now purple eye.

"Oh, this…" he began stuttering "I fell during playtime…"

"Henry Mills don't you dare lie to me, who did this?" She said seriously, controlling the anger that was beginning to bubble inside of her.

"Regina calm down…" Emma tried to reach for her arm but she took it away from her reach.

"Calm down? You seriously are asking me to calm down? Someone punched our son and you want me to calm down? I'm sorry but I can't because I am sure that this happened because he was defending me again." And she turned to the boy "Wasn't it Henry?"

"It was but mom don't worry he got what he deserved too, so it's ok." Henry tried to convince her that he was ok but she wouldn't let it go, no one hurts her son.

"First of all it isn't ok, I don't want you to solve your problems with your fists and I definitely don't want you to get hurt because of me." She stated firmly and that was when she saw the other boy coming out of the school, he too had a purple eye but that wasn't the point. The point was that no child should be taught to fight and much less be able to bully other kids.

"I'll be right back." And she went to talk to the other boy's father.

When the man saw her coming his facial expression immediately changed, he went from laughing to his kid to trembling and shaking in fear "Listen to me because I'm just giving you one warning keep your son the hell away from mine because the next time something like this happens…" and she pointed to the boy's eye "…I am coming for you." And then she raised her voice so everyone could listen "And that goes for all of you if anyone dares to touch my son again you will personally deal with me. You think you have a problem with me? Then take it out on me, not my son, because if you do touch him again I will forget that I am trying to be better, I will resurrect your worst nightmare. You all like to call me the Evil Queen even despite the fact that I haven't done nothing evil in so long." She sighed.

"I just want to live in peace with my family and try to be happy why don't you all do the same and leave me the hell alone? I'm not looking for trouble with any of you but if you look for me you will find me."

She then looked at the boy and got on one knee in front of him "I'm going to tell you something and I want you to listen very carefully, ok?"

The boy was looking scared of her but managed to say "Yes, your Majesty." And he bowed his head.

She sighed and shook her head. She placed her forefinger under his chin and raised his head "Firstly my name is Regina." And she gave him a small smile and he nodded at her "Secondly I want you to know that I don't approve of what you've done, but I don't blame you because you are only repeating what you hear from the adults around you. Now listen carefully once you begin doing bad things, being mean to others there is no turning back. If you want respect and friendship from others you have to give them the same if not they will turn away from you and you will be left alone, with no friends with no one to hold your hand when you need someone to comfort you and I can tell you right now that it hurts to realize that no one loves you and that you are all alone and I know that because I was in a really dark place and it made me do things that I now regret but I can't turn back time and make it right. If you plant hate you will only collect more hate but in the other hand if you plant love you will have more love in return alongside with friendship, respect, thrust, companionship. It's in your hands to choose the right option."

Everyone that was there couldn't take their eyes of the former queen, she looked different, spoke differently. They had to admit that if she still was the Evil Queen she would have burned the school to the ground and wouldn't have given the boy's father a second chance, she would've killed him without a second thought and without remorse or regret. She had changed and there was no denying it, her features looked softer and they all had seen her with the sheriff and there was no denying that they did love one another. So if one of the people that had suffered the most by what the queen had done could forgive her and on top of it love her who were they to deny her a second chance?

"Now, do you trust me enough to let me heal you?" she asked gently. The boy simply nodded and at that she raised her hand and waved it over the boy's eye, making the ugly bruise disappear "There you go, good as knew." She smiled at him again and this time the boy smiled too.

"Thank you your Majes…" he saw her shaking her head and instead he said "Thank you Regina."

"You are welcome." She was turning away to leave when the boy spoke once more.

"Tom, my name is Tom." He said with a smile.

She turned to him once more and extended her arm, offering him her hand "Nice to meet you Tom."

The boy took her hand and shook it "Nice to meet you too Regina." And after that she made her way to her son and Emma that were leaned against the bug waiting for her with their mouths slightly opened.

"Wow that was awesome." Emma said grabbing Regina's hands and giving her a huge proud smile. "I must admit that for a second I was scared you were going to do something stupid but as always you manage to surprise me."

"Well dear, I just wanted everyone to know that my family is off limits, no one is allowed to hurt my family."

"Yeah I guess that you did more than that beautiful because while you were speaking to the boy people began to look at you differently, I think you've won some hearts today."

"Yeah mom, you were awesome. I love you." And he hugged her. She didn't waste any time and hugged him back.

"I love you too sweetheart." And she kissed the top of his head.

"Now, let's go to Granny's because I really am hungry." Emma said grinning.

"When are you not hungry?" Regina asked her playfully.

"Touché, touché beautiful." And they all got inside the bug and quickly made their way to the diner.

Once Emma parked the car they immediately got out of the vehicle but before they reached the door of the diner Regina stopped and grabbed Henry by the hand "Wait, let me heal that eye before we enter, ok?"

"Ok mom." She gave him a smile and waved her hand over his eye, leaving him as good as new. "Can we get in now?" he asked her.

"Of course honey." And she gave him another smile. She saw both of them enter the diner but she couldn't move she was paralyzed. She couldn't face anymore people today, until now she didn't know how she had been brave enough to face all those people on the school ground. But then again she had found her courage and her bravery because she needed to defend the people she loved, they were her motivation, they were all she needed to be happy, so why couldn't she simply enter the diner?

She was pulled out of her reverie by a familiar voice that she didn't listen to in a real long time "Aren't you going to enter? I can see that Emma and Henry are waiting for you."

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she was definitely not ready for this but nonetheless she turned around and faced the woman that was now standing in front of her "Snow…" she didn't even know what to say but she decided in that moment that it was enough of running and hiding from everyone, it was time for her to face all her fears and be the brave and strong woman that she used to be and there was no better way to start a new chapter than with a clean sheet and solving her oldest quarrel.

Before Regina had a chance to speak again Snow took the lead "How are you feeling? Is everything good with the baby?" Regina was expecting many things but not worry from her former nemesis, she tried to analyze Snow's face, searching for the lie behind the concern but she couldn't find it.

"I'm feeling better, thank you. The baby is fine, Whale told us today that he or she is strongly holding on." She couldn't avoid the smile and the soft caress on her belly.

"I'm really happy for both of you." Snow said with a tentative smile. "So, I know that is none of my business but you and Emma, are you…" she was beginning to stutter so Regina decided to end her misery because the woman was now starting to bounce from one foot to the other.

"Together?" she asked receiving a small nod as an answer to her question. "We are. Does it bother you?" she asked, she honestly wanted to know the woman's opinion, after all she was Emma's mother and whether she liked it or not she was also going to be her baby's grandmother.

"If you really want me to be honest I am still processing the idea of you two together." And at those words Regina sighed but Snow continued speaking "Before the curse broke I was beginning to see you change, you were happier and you even spoke to me a couple of times and in those times I could see the way you looked at me, you no longer looked at me with that resentment that at the time I didn't understand, sometimes I even felt like you cared but I could never be certain of it because you still mask your emotions so no one can get in and hurt you. You make it impossible for others to decipher what is going on in your mind and most of all you block us out of your heart." Snow told her honestly, a tear appearing in the corner of her eye.

"What do you want from me Snow?" deep down that was all Regina wanted to know. She didn't want to fight her anymore, she only wanted her family, she just wanted to be happy and free of all the past, she was done with the pain and suffering.

"Regina I…I…" she took a deep breath and continued "I just want what I've always wanted, I want us to stop fighting, I want us to leave the past behind and have a new beginning, I want us to be able to form a family because I want to be present in my daughter's and grandchild's life and deep down I want you to be able to at least care about me like I always dreamed as a girl."

Regina looked deeply into Snow's eyes before speaking "I want us to stop fighting too, I want to bury the past and begin a new chapter in my life, I want to have a family that loves me for the first time in my entire life." She sighed and looked down "The truth is that deep down I always cared about you but I just couldn't see it because my mind was clouded by hate but now it's different, Emma made me change, she made me believe in love once again and that is all I want for the rest of my life, love." She stretched her hand, offering it to a now crying Snow White.

Snow accepted the offering hand and shook it and when Regina was getting ready to let go, the younger brunette pulled her closer and hugged her "Thank you for saying that you care about me. Do you think we can start over and be a real family?"

She wasn't expecting that reaction from Snow but she had to admit that it felt good to be hugged by the younger woman, not that she was going to say it out loud obviously. "I think we can start over if we really want it and I do want it." she said as frankly as she could.

"I really want that too." Snow said firmly. "Now let's get in, it's getting a little cold out here." She said breaking the hug and holding Regina's hand, making the brunette woman walk alongside her and enter the diner with her so everyone could see them together.

* * *

><p>After lunch, they had decided to go for a walk in the park as a family. It was a beautiful afternoon in the company of Emma, Henry and Snow that had refused to go home so she could spend a nice quality time with her now expanded family. Her excuse had been that David was at the station and she didn't want to be at home all by herself. It was almost dinner time when they dropped Snow in her house and they made their way to the mansion.<p>

Once they were at home, Emma warmed up the chicken soup and prepared some salad for their dinner. As always Henry was the first to finish his meal. He got up, kissed and hugged both his mother's and he went to bed.

"You look tired." Emma said looking at the gorgeous brunette.

"I am it was a really long day with too many emotions." Regina said placing her hand on top of Emma's that was resting on the table.

"I know, first the school and then my mother. Do you want to tell me what you two talked about?" she asked curiously.

"We decided to give one another a new chance to try and be a real family, we buried the past and we began a new chapter in our lives." And that was all she was going to say about it, Emma could see it in those deep brown eyes.

They both got up and started walking towards the stairs. Once there Emma in a swift move lifted Regina up in her arms and began moving up the stairs. "Emma, you don't have to carry me up, Whale said that I…" Emma cut her off.

"I know what he said. Can you just humor me, please?" Emma asked with her beautiful puppy dog eyes directed at Regina and a huge smile in her face.

"Fine, do as you wish." Regina conceded and gave the blonde a soft kiss on the lips.

Once they were in Regina's bedroom Emma waited for the brunette to get changed and ready for bed. When Regina laid down Emma tucked her in and kissed her forehead "Good night beautiful, have nice dreams." She leaned down once more to kiss Regina's lips one last time before making herself leave the room that she so desperately didn't want to exit.

When the blonde turned and began walking towards the door, Regina felt a pang in her heart, she didn't want her to go, she wanted Emma to stay with her, she wanted to feel protected and loved. She wanted to be surrounded by Emma's arms and feel the warmth of the blonde's body against hers, so without losing anymore time she did what she had to do "Emma…" she exclaimed "…don't go."

Emma stopped at mid stride; her heart was beating faster, had she heard correctly? Did Regina ask her to stay? Then she heard it again.

"Emma, stay with me, I don't want you to go." Regina said in an extremely low voice, almost in a whisper.

Emma turned around and locked her green eyes on the most stunning brown eyes that she had ever seen in her entire life "Do you really want me to stay?" she asked, she wanted to make sure that she wasn't dreaming.

"I do, but do you want to stay?" the brunette asked a little unsure.

"Of course I want to stay, there is nowhere else I rather be then here with you." She said coming closer to the bed and kissing Regina tenderly. Once they broke the kiss Regina lowered the bed sheets and waited for Emma to get in the bed.

Emma quickly took off her boots and changed into one of Regina's pajamas, there was no way she was going to go get one of her own at the guest's bedroom when all she wanted was right there, waiting for her.

When she lay down as closer as possible to Regina, she opened her arms and waited for the brunette to lay her head on top of her chest. Regina didn't make her wait long, she rapidly laid her head on Emma's chest and her arms surrounded the blonde's waist. Emma swiftly pulled the covers up and embraced the woman she loved, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Regina, I missed this, I missed you so much." She said holding her tight.

"I missed us too, I love you Emma."

Those were the last words they exchanged before falling into a peaceful sleep with smiles on their faces and their bodies relishing in the pleasure of being close once again.

* * *

><p>Hope you all liked it, please leave me your review and tell what you think ;)<p> 


End file.
